The Covenant and Bella
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: Set in NM and before the first movie; Bella moves to Ipswich to gets some distance, but being Bella she is dragged into a fight. There's also a secret that will rock everyone. Will Bella's past come back? Will she find love again?
1. Preface

PREFACE

Four months since Edward left and one month since I've seen Jacob. How could all of this gotten so screwed up? I had a great boyfriend and yeah he might have been a vampire, but still I loved him. After my 18th birthday though he left since his brother attacked me when I got a paper cut. For two months I was a zombie, but then I started hanging out with Jacob. Then he changed and now I know why….he's a werewolf. I can't stay in Forks anymore and I don't want to go live with my mom.

"Dad?" I called walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells what's up; Jake called you back yet?" he asked.

"No he hasn't." I said. "Dad I want to go to Spencer Academy."

"Up in Ipswich? Why do you want to go there?" my dad asked.

"Dad I need space and time to think and Grams used to live up there. I still keep in contact with Kate and Tyler and there is an opening at the academy. Plus Grams left me my trust fund and I can afford all the expenses. She put some of it aside in case I ever wanted to go. Please Dad I need this." I begged.

"Alright Bells; you're 18 and are free to do as you wish. I just want you to be happy Bells." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Dad." I said and ran up the stairs.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Kate's number, "Hello?" she answered on the second ring.

"Hey Kate its Bella." I said.

"BELLA!" she screamed and I had to pull the phone away, "OH MY GOD HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU STILL DATING THAT ONE GUY? I MEAN YOU HAVEN'T TALKED ABOUT HIM IN YOUR EMAILS. WHY ARE YOU CALLING...?"

I knew if I didn't butt in she would go on and on, "Kate slow down; 1. I'm fair, 2. No we aren't dating anymore; he dumped me, and 3. Do you still need a roommate?" I asked. I then poured my heart out about how Edward dumped me in the middle of the woods and about Jake. The only thing I left out was the supernatural part of the story.

"That asshole; you were too good for him anyways and yes I do. This is going to be so much fun; when are you coming?" Kate asked.

"Two days." I said. "I'm not bringing much with me; I want some new stuff to forget some of the stuff that reminds me of him you know."

"Absolutely; ok I will tell the boys…" she said.

I cut her off, "Kate I want to surprise them." I said.

"Bella Swan you are devilish and I like it. You will be here for the party at the Dells and we have to go shopping." She said.

"Ok Kate I will see you in a couple days." I said and hung up.

I called my mom and she thought it was a good idea, then I called the headmaster and he was ecstatic that a Swan would be attending the school.

You see my Grams and Dad weren't that close and she didn't approve of his decision to not go to medical school. The Swans were one of the oldest families in Ipswich besides the Danvers, Sims, Parry's, and Garwins. Those were the boys Kate was talking about; I would visit every summer until I was 8 when Mom and I moved to Phoenix. I knew all about the boys including about their powers. The boys come from a long line of witches and they have power, but they have to be careful. My family knew all about them because during the witch trials my family stood by them and saved them from execution. The Swans were the only outsiders to ever know about the Covenant. I honestly couldn't wait to see them; it's been ten years and I feel the need to get back to my roots. I started to pack and for the first time I felt excited about this new journey I was going on.

Caleb's Point of View

We picked Kate up and she was bouncing, "Guess what?" she said to Tyler, Reid, Pogue and me.

"What?" Reid asked.

"I talked to Bella a few seconds ago; she says hi." Kate stated.

"How is she?" Pogue asked.

"Shitty her boyfriend dumped her in the middle of the woods." Kate said.

"Where is the asshole we will kick his ass." Reid said.

He was right; we would. Bella was the only one who knew all of our secrets including that we had power. We hadn't seen her in ten years, but through Kate and baby boy (Tyler) we got updates.

"He left four months ago and then a guy named Jake she was close with ditched her too." Kate told us.

I was pissed; Bella was the sweetest person you would ever meet and I couldn't wrap my mind around how someone could do that to her.

"What's she going to do?" I asked.

"Doesn't know yet; she is still confused." Kate said.

"She should come here." Tyler said.

"Yea, but Charlie probably won't let her." Reid replied and we knew it was true.

Charlie had an issue with us and that we had power that could consume us and anyone around us. I didn't blame him though; I saw how my father's abuse of power had ruined my mother.

"So are we still up for Dells?" Tyler asked trying to lighten the mood; we all missed Bella.

"Hell Yeah." Reid yelled.

"I will meet you guys there; I need to go shopping." Kate said.

"You sure babe?" Pogue asked kissing her neck.

"Yes; besides you have that deal with your family." Kate said swatting him away.

"Come on Tyler let's go take Aaron's money." Reid said and we walked into Nikki's, but I stood outside wishing Bella was here where she belonged.

A/N: Okay you guys I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Moving In, the Dells, and Chases

Chapter 1: Moving In, the Dells, and Chases

A/N: ok I wanted you guys to know since I'm replacing Sarah with Bella, Bella will be blonde with blue eyes. I know, but I figured it will fit more into the story line.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was in the airport just outside Ipswich waiting on the rest of my luggage. As soon as I got it I walked outside to my rental car and head towards Spencer Academy. I was so excited to be here with my old friends. I missed the boys especially because we were all so close. My uncle Gorman watches out for Caleb's dad; you see if they abuse the power then it takes a toll on their bodies. A year ago Caleb's dad used too much and now he is 44 years old, but now he looks like he is 96. I felt so bad for Caleb because from what Tyler said he was very resentful and scared for any of them to use their powers. Caleb's mom had also become an alcoholic and he had moved out of the dorms and back home.

I pulled up to the school and on the front steps was my girl Kate (she has no idea about the boys even though she is dating Pogue).

"Bella!" she yelled as I got out and ran to hug me.

"Hey Kate; god it's good to be here." I said hugging her as tight as she hugged me.

"Let's get you unloaded and go shopping for some clothes." Kate said.

"Have you told the boys?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her playfully.

"No, all I said is I talked to you and that you had broken up with your boyfriend." She said.

"Awesome; so let me guess Reid blew up first." I said.

"Yep." She said as we carried up my luggage. "Where's the rest of your stuff?"

"Dad is sending the rest should be here in the next week." I said as she opened the door to our room. "Wow." I said.

The room was bigger than I thought.

"I remember how you used to sit at Caleb's on the window seat so I switched the room around so you could have it." Kate said.

"You didn't have to do that Kate." I said touched by her generosity.

"Bella, this is a big move for you and after what you've been through you deserve it." Kate said with authority. "Now since all the luggage is up let's go shopping."

I laughed, "Alright Katie lead the way." I said. We linked arms and walked to my car.

Two hours later we were back at the room getting ready for the party. I had bought so much stuff, but I was ok with it because no one was forcing me to try on what they thought looked good. Kate knew my style and suggested some stuff, but in the end I decided it was time for a change so I got some more revealing clothing. When I came to Ipswich I was confident and knew everyone and I wanted that part of me back.

"Bella you almost ready; Cassie is going to give us a ride." Kate said as I finished curling my hair.

"Yea just need to put on my shoes." I said.

I was wearing a black tunic that had print at the bottom of it and a deep V-neck, with my bootcut jeans and black leather boots.

"Hey good looking." Cassie said as I walked out.

"Hey Cassie how are you?" I asked giving her a hug.

"Same old same old; it's good to see you back here girl." She said.

We hopped in Cassie's car and headed to the annual party at the Dell's. We talked about everyone and what the gossip was. Aaron Abbot was still an ass, Kira Snider was still thinking she was queen bee, but Kate and Cassie said I would put her in her place quick. We laughed the entire time and finally got to the party that was in full swing. Cassie went to go hang out with her boyfriend so Kate and I went next to the bonfire and danced as she pointed out everyone I knew. Aaron and Kira were up on the top of the hill surveying everything like they were the king and queen and we were their subjects.

"They're here." Kate said and I looked to see my boys approaching.

**Caleb's Point of View**

I met up with Pogue and Tyler on the cliff that over looked the party.

"How's the party fellas" Reid said.

"Don't know we just got here." Pogue replied.

Reid kicked a rock, "Hell boys, let's drop in." and he stepped off the cliff.

"Hell yeah." Tyler said and fell backwards.

"Tyler." I screamed.

"Come on Caleb it's not like it's gonna kill us…..yet." Pogue told me and went over.

I sighed had my eyes turn black and followed suit. We walked through the crowd and I said hi to people I knew as we walked to Kate. She was talking to a blonde girl that had her back to us.

"Hey boys I want you to meet my new roommate." Kate said grinning widely.

The girl turned; she was absolutely gorgeous and I saw some very familiar blue eyes.

"How are my boys." The girl said.

"BELLA!" Pogue said and immediately grabbed her into a hug.

"Hey Pogue how are you and can you lighten up, I need to breathe." She said then turned to Tyler, "Hey baby boy." She said and hugged him.

"Wow Bellsy turned into a hottie." Reid said. "You know we can go and hang out alone." Giving Bella that seductive smile.

"Reid you have been trying that since we were 3 and believe me it still doesn't work on me." Bella said and hugged him.

Finally she turned to me and I couldn't speak; it had been ten years since I had seen her and here she was. The one person outside of the covenant that knew everything and that I could tell anything to.

"Caleb are you alright?" she asked.

Quickly I wrapped her in a hug, "I am now." I said against her hair.

She pulled me closer to her, "I'm sorry about your dad; if you want to talk I'm here."

"I'm glad," I said and we pulled away. "When did you get here?"

"Today, I called Kate a couple days ago about being her roommate." Bella said.

"You knew and you didn't tell us." Pogue said wrapping his arms around Kate.

"Hey she told me not to say anything." Kate said giving an innocent look.

"Looks like devilish Bella has returned; how naughty are you Bella?" Reid asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You will never fully know Reid." Bella said and we all laughed.

"Well, well, Bella Swan as I live and breathe." Kira said as she stood in front of us.

"Kira I thought we went through this just because your name is Snider doesn't mean you have to be a snide bitch." Bella said.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't belong here." Kira said glaring.

"Oh but I do, you see I'm enrolled in Spencer." Bella replied with a glare of her own.

"What's going on over here?" Aaron said walking over with his group of apes.

"Aaron Abbot still a Neanderthal I see." Bella said and we laughed.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked looking confused.

"The one and only." Kate said.

"Wow you're looking good; how about we catch up?" he said winking at her.

Jealousy flared inside me, "Back off Aaron." I said through gritted teeth.

Immediately the guys were beside me and though I tried to push Bella behind me, but being the hard headed person she is she refused to move.

"This doesn't concern you Danvers." Aaron said pushed me.

"You posers make me want to puke." One of Aaron's buddies said.

"Is that a fact?" Reid replied.

Before anyone could say anything the new guy stepped in, "Hey come on let's take it down a notch."

The next thing we knew Aaron's buddy that said we made him want to puke started puking all over Aaron and Kira.

"Hey guys," the dj said. "Kyle just called and there are 3 cop cars heading this way."

"Come on we got to hurry up and make it to Cassie's car." Kate said pulling Bella.

We walked with them to the car and I found out the new guy's name was Chase.

"I only have one seat left." Cassie yelled at Kate and Bella.

"That's fine Bella can ride with us." I said and pulled Bella towards Tyler's Hummer.

"Yeah, don't wait up though we need to get to know our girl again." Tyler said.

"Bella, will you be okay?" Kate asked.

"Kate these boys are harmless and it's them you should worry about; remember I used to kick their asses." Bella said.

"My car won't start." Cassie yelled.

"I can fix it." Reid said and hopped out of the Hummer.

"He still trying to show off?" Bella asked.

"Yea." Pogue said.

"Some things never change." Bella said and we laughed. I loved hearing her laugh.

"Move over baby boy." Reid said and jumped into the driver's seat.

That's when we saw the cop lights and Reid punched it. We were off roading and bouncing everywhere especially Bella.

"Oh gotta pull over." I said

"What you wanna stop; that'll impress Harvard. What do you think Bella?" Reid asked.

"I haven't even been in Ipswich for 24hours; I want to at least wait a week until I get reacquainted with the cops." Bella said and we laughed because when we were younger she was always pulling pranks; most of which got the cops called on us.

"Alright what the hell let's lose them; hey cut across Marble Head. We might as well have some fun while we're at it." I said. Pogue looked at me and just smiled.

"What are you boys planning?" Bella asked.

"Well seeing as you haven't gotten see our powers…."Tyler started.

Bella cut him off, "Oh I saw; Reid with the puking."

"Child's play for what we are going to do." Reid replied.

"Guys I don't like surprises." Bella said.

"Trust me." I whispered and heard her breathing hitch.

We finally came into the opening and Bella's eyes got wide, "Guys we are headed straight for the cliffs."

"Chill Bella." Pogue said.

Bella grabbed onto me and I gladly wrapped my arms around her.

"Caleb if I die I'm coming back to haunt your ass." She said and I laughed.

"It's gonna take all of us." Pogue said.

Bella pulled back and watched as my eyes turned black; I expected her to freak out, but all she did was smile and quickly grab onto me again.

"Harry Potter CAN KISS MY ASS!" Reid yelled and we went over the cliff.

Bella was tensed but I could see a smile on her face. There was so much fog the cops didn't see us fly back up and then we landed behind their cruiser. We were all laughing at their faces and Reid backed up and we got the hell out of there.

"Anyone tired?" Reid asked.

"NO!" we all answered in unison.

"Alright than let's go to the water tower and Bella can catch us up on what has happened the last ten years." Reid said.

"Damn it." Bella muttered. She knew we were going to give her hell.

I was happy she was back in our lives and from the looks of the others so were they.

A/N: Ok well here is chapter two I hoped it lived up to your expectations and that I didn't try to cram a bunch of information down your throats ;) Review and let me know your thoughts. Bella's outfit is on my profile page.


	3. The Water Tower

Chapter 2: The Water Tower

**Caleb's Point of View**

We made it to the water tower and got out.

"God do you guys remember when we used to sneak out and ride our bikes here?" Bella asked us.

"Yea; hey remember when old Sheriff Taylor came out here on patrol and we thought we were caught." Tyler said.

"Yea Bells over here told us to run and she took the fall; man was your grandma pissed that you had climbed the water tower." Reid said elbowing Bella.

"Yea I was supposed to be grounded for two weeks." Bella said.

"True but you put on that innocent little face and said that you just needed some alone time and that the water tower helped bring you clarity." Pogue said laughing.

"Sheriff Taylor and your grandma couldn't resist that little face and said that you just needed to be more careful since you were so accident prone." Tyler finished the story.

"Are you still accident prone?" I asked smirking.

"Yes I am you jerk." She said and punched my arm.

She started to walk over to the ladder; "Bella what are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Climbing up the ladder; unfortunately boys I can't fly like you. I'll see you up there in a few." She said and started walking again.

"Guys you go ahead I'll get Bella." I said.

"I bet you will." Pogue said and the other two smirked. Their eyes turned black and up they went.

I ran over to Bella and she was already starting up the ladder. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down.

"What the hell Caleb?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Bella you don't think I am going to let the most accident prone girl I have ever met climb a ladder." I said. I pulled her close to me, "Bella do you trust me?" I asked whispering in her ear.

"Caleb I have always trusted you and always will." She said.

I wrapped her arms around my neck and she firmly held on. I wrapped my arms around her waist, turned my eyes black and said, "Take a deep breath." Bella did and in a moment we were up in the air and landed on top of the water tower.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yea just like a rollercoaster." Bella said smiling. "I'm amazed at what you guys can do."

"Well now you know what we have been up to it's time for you to spill." Tyler said.

We laid down on top of the water tower (Bella in the middle of course) and she told us all about her life in Phoenix and her mom's new husband. She talked about moving to Forks and about she was almost killed by a van, but her ex saved her. We didn't press her about why they broke up; instead we started pointing out constellations until I saw it;

"Bella what the hell is that on your arm?" I asked alarmed praying it wasn't what I think it was.

She sighed, "I should probably tell you about my ex." She said.

She told us he was a vampire and so was his whole family. How she was watching them play baseball and three nomadic vampires came. James one of the nomadic vampires tried to kill Bella and how Edward (her ex) had saved her. James had bit her and Edward sucked the venom out. Then she told us about her birthday party and the whole break up story. Then about her zombie stage until she started hanging out with Jacob; than turns out he is a werewolf and that they weren't friends anymore. She was so broken and hurt none of us could be mad at the fact she had dated a vampire. Bella knew all about them and how dangerous they were; same with the wolves (yes we knew the legends of the tribe).

"Damn Bella." Tyler said.

"You guys pissed?" she asked looking drained.

"No girl we aren't; we are pissed at those assholes." Pogue said.

The rest of us nodded in agreement and Bella laughed.

"Edward and Jake were so worried about me being in their worlds what they didn't realize was that I was already in it." She said and started laughing and we joined in.

"What idiots; you would think a vampire who is over a hundred years old would be more observant." Reid said, "What a dumbass."

"So is that why you came here?" Tyler asked.

"Partly, but mostly it was because I needed this; I missed you guys and here feels like home. It's where I always felt safe and happy no matter what, all because of you guys." Bella said.

"I think I'm going to cry." Reid said faking tears.

"Reid I'm serious if you are going to make fun of me I'm leaving." Bella said getting up and heading to the ladder.

"Wait Bella come on I was just kidding." Reid said and crawled over on his knees. "Please Bella Boo stay." He said and gave her the puppy dog face.

That gave the rest of us the same idea and we all crawled over on our knees and started begging.

"FINE; man you guys are so annoying at times." Bella said and went back to laying down and we followed suit.

"So looks like Aaron has a thing for you; you still got a temper?" Pogue teased.

"You will just have to see." Bella smirked.

"Guys it's 2 in the morning we better head back." Tyler said.

**Bella's Point of View**

One by one the boys jumped off the tower leaving Caleb and me. I couldn't help but feel nervous and excited at the fact we were alone and every time we touched a fire would begin to burn at the contact. I realized I liked Caleb more than just a friend and it scared me because what if he didn't have the same feelings.

"You ready?" he asked holding out his hand to help me up.

I smiled and gladly took it; he pulled me to him and my chest crashed into him. I looked up to see him smiling and then he fell backwards with no warning. I clung to him and within seconds we were standing in front of Tyler's Hummer.

"A little warning would be nice." I said playfully smacking his arm.

"What's wrong Bella; don't you like danger anymore?" Reid asked.

"Boys I dated a vampire, was best friends with a werewolf and grew up with a bunch of witches danger is my life." I said and they laughed.

We stopped at Caleb's house and Pogue got out since his bike was there.

"See you tomorrow?" Caleb asked me.

"Maybe I have to run some errands concerning Grams' estate and I need to find a permanent car." I said.

"Well I will be in town tomorrow maybe we could hook up for lunch." Caleb said.

"Sounds good; night Caleb, Pogue." I said.

We drove away and Reid started in, "Oh Bella looks like Caleb likes you." He said.

"We are just friends." I said.

"Bella that boy has liked you since we were 3." Tyler said.

"Baby boy come on quit playing." I said and stared out the window. I decided to change the subject, "Reid you gotta be careful with the power."

"Oh come on not you too." He groaned.

"I'm serious Reid I don't want to watch you waste away; you're like my brother. Just promise me you will be careful." I said.

"Fine Bells; god I swear you and Caleb are going to get on my nerves." He grumbled.

"That is what I was always best at." I said as we pulled up to the dorms.

They walked me to my room and I decided to grab a shower.

I was letting the hot water help me relax and thinking about Caleb when I heard glass break. I turned off the shower and wrapped up in a towel.

"Hello?" I called out. Then I realized I'm alone at 2 in the morning in a shower in the dark calling out asking who's there. Good going Bella that's what every dumb bitch in a horror movie does before she gets killed.

Then I felt like someone was watching me; I could feel the heat of their breath on the back of my neck. I ran out and slammed into Reid.

"Whoa Bella where's the fire?" he asked.

"Reid I felt like I was being watched in the shower; it was weird." I said.

"Well let's go check it out." He said; we did and found nothing. He walked me back to my room and I said goodnight.

I quickly fell asleep, but at 4 I felt something powerful and shot up in bed. Something didn't feel right and I knew I had to talk to the boys tomorrow. Grams always told me to trust my instincts and right now my instincts were telling me to find Caleb, but it was 4 in the morning.

**Caleb's Point of View**

After Bella left Pogue started questioning me, "So you gonna ask her out?"

"Man she just came back and plus with her ex she's still hurt." I said.

"Dude you've been in love with that girl since we were kids; take a chance." He said.

I said goodnight and headed into the house.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I heard my mom ask from the study.

"Mom what are you doing up?" I asked observing she was drinking….again.

"You know in this light you look just like him; it's addicting Caleb." She started in.

"I know Mom and I'm not him." I said.

"He said the same thing about his father too." She replied pouring another drink.

I changed the subject, "Bella moved back."

My mom perked up, "That's great; she was always such a nice girl. She kept you boys grounded."

"Yea I'm pretty happy." I said and smiled.

"Caleb I can't lose you too." She started in again.

"Goodnight Mom." I said and headed up stairs.

I stripped to my boxers and crashed. At 4 a.m. I felt a surge of power that woke me up from my sleep. Someone was using big time and I guessed it was Reid; he and I were going to talk.

**Jacob's Point of View **

I was a horrible person; it had been a month since I told Bella to leave and never come back to La Push. I couldn't stand it and went over to Charlie's.

I knocked on the door, "Hey Charlie, is Bella here?" I asked.

"Sorry Jake she's gone." He told me.

"When will she be back?" I asked disappointed.

"Jake she moved." He said.

"WHAT!" I yelled starting to get mad; she didn't even tell me.

"She left a week ago. She left you a letter." Charlie said and left and came back with an envelope. "She said you would eventually be here. Sorry Jake."

"Thanks Charlie." I said and headed home.

When I got in my dad and the pack were waiting, "You went to see Bella." Sam said.

"Yea, but don't worry I didn't see her; she moved." I said.

"What?" Sam said.

"She left a week ago." I told them.

"What's that Jake?" Paul said pointing to the envelope.

I sighed there was no point in hiding the contents so I opened it up and read it aloud;

_Dear Jake,_

_I know you are probably pissed at me and you want to explain everything to me, but I already know. I knew the moment you said that I could lie to everyone but you about the Cullen's. I'm so sorry if I betrayed your trust, but I loved them. I've decided to move because I have to get away from all of this. Everything I see reminds me of him, but it had started to get better after we started hanging out. After the movie and what you told me I can't pretend and go through the motions here. I need to go somewhere, where I feel at home and wanted. I wish you would have just trusted me Jake. Maybe one day our paths will cross, but until then I want you to stay safe because even though I am extremely pissed at you and hurt I don't want to see anything happen to you._

_Bella_

We all stood in the room stunned; Bella knew and she never said anything to anyone. I felt like the worst person in the world because I had said I would always be there for her and yet I had abandoned her just like that leech.

A/N: Okay you guys I hope you like it. Remember to review. I am on vacation right now in Red River, New Mexico. So this is probably the only update I will do since my entire weekend is full of stuff, but when I get back home I will update more.


	4. Errands and Nicky's

Chapter 3: Errands and Nicky's

A/N: Okay I want to clear up the timeline and some interesting things that I didn't think about in the beginning because I was so busy getting ready for school and my trip;

1. Bella's birthday was celebrated June 13th not September 13th and I will explain why that is later on. So she is not technically 18, she is still older than the boys because in my story Caleb doesn't ascend until Octobers.

2. Edward and Jake's point of Views will happen one week after Bella leaves until they all meet up.

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up at 8 and got ready to run to the attorney's office and go see Uncle Gorman.

"What did you do last night?" Kate asked walking into our room.

"Went to the water tower and caught up; that's it." I said to her.

"Not what Pogue said when I just saw him in the hall way." Kate teased.

"Can we please not do this now Kate I have a ton of errands to run." I said grabbing my purse.

"Fine, but Bella if Caleb makes a move as your friend I'm telling you to go for it. Forget those assholes in Forks and go for a good guy." Kate said.

I left and headed for the attorney's office. As I drove I thought about what Kate had said and about what I felt last night. Edward had broken my heart and then Jake started to reassemble it, but then he broke it as well. I didn't want to feel this emptiness in my soul and last night when Caleb and I touched I felt like my heart was starting to reassemble again. Last night when he asked if I trusted him it came so easy to say that I always have and I always will, because it was the truth. I knew Caleb would never hurt me or leave me, but how could he feel the same way about me when I left him and the others.

I put these thoughts on hold when I pulled up to Grams' attorney's office.

"Hell I'm here to see Mr. Parry." I said smiling.

"May I ask who is here?" the snooty secretary asked me.

"Jill there's no need for rudeness this is Marie Swan's granddaughter Isabella." Mr. Parry said walking out of his office.

"I'm sorry Mr. Parry." Jill said looking ashamed.

"Hello Mr. Parry." I said smiling.

"Now Isabella I have known since you were born it's Garret and you know that." Mr. Parry said giving me a hug.

"Sorry, but Grams' taught me to respect my elders and it's a habit." I said returning the hug.

"Well let's discuss this further in my office; Jill, hold all my calls." Garret said and we walked into his office. "Isabella you have grown into a very gorgeous young lady; how are you?"

"I'm happy to be home." I told him taking a seat across from him.

"Well believe me all of us are glad for you to be home; especially Harold." Garret said and I laughed.

Harold was Reid's dad; "Let me guess he's worried about Reid using." I said.

"We are all worried about the boys; they are more powerful than any of us at their age and with Caleb ascending soon…" Garret trailed off.

I placed my hand on top of his, "It will be fine Garret; their good boys and they know the risks. They won't be foolish." I said trying to comfort him.

"Your grandmother said the same thing." Garret said.

"She was a smart lady Garret; when Grams said something it was truth." I replied.

"Well enough of the emotional let's get down to business. Now your grandmother left you the house, what was in the bank at the time, and a trust fund; have you paid for Spencer yet?" Garret asked.

"No not yet, but the provost is willing to allow me to attend until the money is situated." I told him.

"Of course he is; your grandmother gave a lot of money to that school." Garrett chuckled.

I signed the papers of the house, the bank account, and transferred everything into my name.

"Alright well that seems to be everything except this; it's a key to a safety deposit box your grandmother left you. Now Isabella you have to come by for dinner Charlotte was over the moon when Pogue came in a told us you were here." Garrett said.

"Of course just call Kate's room; that's where I'm staying. Oh Garrett do you know where I can find Uncle Gorman; I haven't seen him in so long." I asked.

"The Danvers' first settlement house." Garret said to me. "Isabella I don't think you should go."

"Garret I know and it doesn't scare me; William is a good man and I wish to see him as well." I replied and hugged him goodbye.

I left the office and headed over to the old house outside of town. I parked my car and started to get out when a gunshot stopped me.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice called out.

"Uncle Gorman it's me Isabella." I yelled.

"Isabella?" he asked and stepped out the front door. "My god you've grown up; your pictures don't do you justice."

I walked over and gave him a hug, "Still shooting first then asking questions I see." I joked.

"Yes well you can't be too careful." Uncle Gorman said and led me into the house.

Uncle Gorman wasn't really my uncle he was my Grams' second husband after my Grandpa Swan. Grams, wasn't a true Swan she just married into the family.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Isabella he is not like you remember." Gorman said trying to find the right words.

"Would you ask him if it would be alright if I came up?" I asked.

Gorman nodded and went upstairs while I explored the old house. As kids Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, Reid, and I would come out here and play games.

"Isabella he says its fine." Gorman called down and I went up the stairs.

I walked over to the fire place and in a chair in front up it sat a very old man.

"Hello Mr. Danvers." I said smiling.

"Isabella." He whispered. "No Mr. Danvers."

"I'm sorry William; it's a habit." I said kneeling next to him.

"You are so pretty." His raspy voice said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm glad you're back; keep the boys in line." He said.

"You know I will." I said.

"Someone else is here Isabella; stay with him." Gorman said.

About 5 minutes later I saw Caleb walk in, but he couldn't see me.

"Is there anything else he needs?" Caleb asked.

"No." Gorman replied.

"See you next week." Caleb said and started down the stairs.

"He hates me." William whispered.

"No he doesn't; I have to go now, but I'll come back." I said and kissed his cheek.

I ran down the stairs to catch Caleb before he left.

**Caleb's Point of View**

I left the old house and walked to my car, but stopped when I heard my name called, "CALEB!"

I turned and saw Bella, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see your dad and Uncle Gorman." Bella said. "Why didn't you talk to him?" she questioned.

"Not one to beat around the bush I see." I said trying to avoid this conversation.

"Caleb I mean it no crap; why didn't you talk to him?" she pressed.

"Bella I don't want to have this conversation." I snapped.

"Caleb you can fool everyone, but me. I know what he did hurt you, but he is still your father. He thinks you hate him." She said to me.

"WELL I DO; HE RUINED OUR FAMILY!" I yelled.

"Caleb don't you yell at me; what happened was horrible, but he didn't ruin your family. He played a part yes, but it was your mother who decided to drink. Caleb he is your father and the only one you will ever have. I can see you're hurting by what has happened and he hurts too Caleb. He knows he disappointed you and your mom and it pains him so much. If you would just look in his eyes you would see that." Bella said.

"I don't care." I said looking away from her because I knew she was right.

"You can't lie to me Caleb." Bella said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "You want to know how I know you're lying." She asked as she put her hand under my chin and forced me to look at her, "I know because you could never look into my eyes when you try and lie to me."

"It's because you can read me too well." I said smiling.

She smiled and stroked my cheek, "Caleb I'm not saying talk to him now; just give it some thought."

We stayed like that frozen just looking at each other and all too soon she pulled away; I yearned to feel her hand on my cheek again.

"I have to go finish my errands." Bella said coming out of the frozen moment.

"What about lunch?" I asked.

"I can't." Bella said and started walking to her car.

"Hey, Kate, Pogue, and I are going to Nicky's tonight; come with us." I asked catching up to her and grabbing her hand.

"I'll see." Bella said and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

I watched as she started to drive away.

I got into my car and started to drive home to get changed. I decided to call Pogue.

"What's up man?" Pogue asked.

"Hey did you feel someone using at 4 this morning?" I asked.

"No; who do you think it was?" he asked me.

"Reid; who else." I stated.

"Maybe it's because you're so close to ascending." Pogue reasoned.

"I don't know man, this felt different." I said.

I was about to say something else when I looked in the passenger seat and saw a darkling.

"Oh shit!" I yelled a veered into the other lane.

A semi was coming at me and before I could get into my lane we hit; I used my powers to protect myself and then reassembled my car. I hit the brakes and pulled off to the side of the road.

"Caleb! Caleb!" Pogue was yelling as I grabbed my phone. "What the hell is going on?"

"Someone sent me a darkling in the form of that kid that died at the Dells." I said.

"Yea I saw his picture in the paper this morning; you don't think it was Reid." Pogue said confused.

"I don't know, but I plan on asking him. I'll see you at Nicky's" I said and hung up going home to change.

I got to Nicky's and Kate and the new guy Chase already had a table.

"Hey Kate you see Bella?" I asked sitting down.

"Yea she got back to the dorm as I was leaving. She said she was coming up here in a little bit." Kate told me.

"Got a crush on that girl I take it." Chase asked me.

"I think it's more than a crush." I said.

"Damn there goes my chance." Chase snapped his fingers.

"Hey babe." Pogue said and kissed Kate then looked at Chase.

"Hey you missed a great movie." Kate said.

"Yeah sorry I had to get my bike fixed." He replied.

"That's alright Chase kept me company." Kate said.

"I bet he did." Pogue replied and I could hear the jealousy in his voice. "You want anything to eat?" he asked Kate.

"I'll just pick off what you're having." She replied and Pogue went to the bar.

The three of us sat there talking until Nicky started talking on the microphone.

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked into Nicky's just as Reid, Tyler, and Pogue were placing bets on what type of underwear a girl was wearing;

"Blue cotton." Reid said.

"Pink lace." Tyler said putting his money down.

"Boys that girl hasn't worn underwear since she was 12." Pogue said.

I watched as Reid's eyes flashed black and a wind came out of nowhere blowing the girl's skirt up letting me know Pogue won.

I walked over to them, "What would Kate say if she heard you Pogue." I said and saw him freeze.

"Bella…um…I…was…" He stammered.

"Don't worry Pogue I'm not going to say anything, but come on you use for childish stuff like that." I said shaking my head.

"Hey it's the only fun Caleb let us have." He tried to reason. "Come on I'll buy you a burger and fries to make it up to ya."

We walked over to the bar and that's where I was spotted by the owner…Nicky.

"Isabella Swan, I would know those innocent, but devilish blue eyes anywhere; how have you been?" Nicky asked as he came around the bar and gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you Nicky and I've been good." I replied.

"Well I told you when you came back I would announce it." He said and grabbed a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to announce that Miss Isabella Swan has returned to create havoc and mayhem to our small town and hopefully to my bar."

I laughed and waved at everyone as they whooped and hollered. Then I looked at Nicky, "Thanks." I said.

"You are very welcome. What do you want kiddo; it's on the house." Nicky said.

"The usual; one of your amazing cheese burgers and fries." I said.

"Coming right up." Nicky said.

Pogue and I walked over to where Kate, the new kid Chase, and Caleb were sitting.

"Nice entrance Bella." Kate teased.

"Hi we didn't get to meet officially; I'm Chase" Chase said extending his hand.

"Bella; nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Glad that you made it." Caleb whispered to me and I couldn't help, but shiver.

"Hey Caleb you wanna play some foosball?" Chase asked.

They boys went over to play some pool leaving Kate and I alone.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Kate.

"What?" she asked.

"Well we were sitting here having fun and now we are watching them have fun." I pointed out.

"That's what girls do; you know boys and their toys." Kate said shrugging it off.

"No." I said. "Watch this."

I got up and walked over to the old jukebox. I put in a quarter and played my favorite song of all time; I love rock n' roll.

The music came on and everyone shouted as I made my way over to Caleb.

"Hi." I said leaning on the foosball table. I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Caleb was a good sport and danced with me. He sang along with the music and without warning pulled me to him. We danced like that for a while until he spun me around so that my back was against his chest and we started to grind. The sensation from the contact of our bodies was so amazing and comforting that I couldn't help but push myself more on him so that every part of me was touching him. He spun me again to face him and pulled me and my chest crashed into his. I tried to steady my breathing but it was impossible.

"Bella." He said and lifted my chin so I had to look at him.

I looked into his deep eyes and started to drown in the chocolate irises. He started to lower his head and I leaned up to meet his lips, but we were interrupted by glass crashing.

"Shit." He said and leaned his head on my shoulder; god he was sexy when he cussed. "Get my jacket will you?" he asked and kissed my cheek.

I walked over in a daze grabbed his jacket, handed it to him, and watched as he walked out the exit Reid, Tyler, Aaron, and Aaron's stooges went out.

"Should we help them?" Chase asked me placing his hand in the middle of my back, which gave me a sick feeling.

"No." I said and watched as Nicky grabbed a bat and headed out after them. "Stay with Kate." I said.

When I got to the exit Aaron and the stooges were coming in, but I ignored them and they were followed by Nicky.

"They are still out there Bella." He told me.

"Thanks Nicky." I said and walked out the door.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asked Reid.

"I was just playing them." Reid replied.

"Yeah come on Caleb they were suckers for it." Tyler put in.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy." Reid said getting into Caleb's face.

Caleb put his hand on Reid's shoulder, "I'm not finished with you yet." He said.

Reid grabbed Caleb's hand and I saw his eyes were completely black.

"Reid!" I yelled coming down the steps to get to them, but Pogue stopped me.

"Reid…..stop." Caleb said hoarsely and I knew whatever Reid was doing was hurting him.

"Reid cut it out." I said, but he didn't listen.

"Bella go back inside." Pogue told me.

"No." I said and he let it be, but wouldn't let me get near Reid and Caleb.

Suddenly Reid was pushed back towards the metal wall of the building.

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it can do if you abuse it and if you want that, that's your business, but if you use it in the open like you did tonight you're risking exposing us all and that I won't let happen." Caleb said while Reid struggled to stand.

"Guys come on; just stop." I said.

Reid finally stood and using his power lifted a keg; "My power's greater than yours." Caleb said.

"Not until you ascend." Reid said.

"Alright go for it tough guy." Caleb said.

I watched as Reid threw the keg at Caleb he blocked it and then Caleb used pushing Reid into a crate of empty glass bottles.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" I yelled and grabbed my head.

All around me glass started to break and in the distance I could hear the boys yelling for me to calm down, but I couldn't. The glass kept shattering and then I saw a bright white light; after that I slipped into the darkness.

**Edward's Point of View (Same time as Jake's Point of View last chapter)**

It had been four months since I had seen Bella and it was painful. I had left my one love alone in the woods alone and that was unforgiveable. I had tried tracking Victoria down, but to no avail; she was very clever which is why James kept her around. I was sitting with my family at the Denali home in Alaska trying to stave off the advances of Tanya who couldn't get a hint.

Suddenly Alice tensed and I saw her vision;

_(Vision)_

_Victoria is in Bella's bedroom searching for her; "A mate for a mate." She mumbles. "Damn it where could you be?" she hisses._

_(end vision)_

"When is this supposed to happen?" I asked as I called Carlisle.

"In about two days." Alice replied.

I finally got a hold of Carlisle who came home immediately and we all left. It took us a day to get to Bella's house and judging by her scent Bella had been gone for at least a week. That's when we heard the growling outside and we went out to see the pack.

Sam came forward in human form; "What are you doing here?" he asked us.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She left leech." Jake said walking towards us; I looked to see the rest of the pack in their human forms.

"Where did she go?" I hissed.

"None of your business." Jake growled at me.

I looked into his mind and saw he had no clue where she was.

"He doesn't know where she is." I told my family.

"Stay the hell out of my head." Jake growled.

Everyone tensed for a fight until Charlie's police cruiser pulled up and he got out, "What the hell are you all doing here?" he shouted.

"Charlie we believe Bella is in danger where is she?" Carlisle explained.

"Oh so her being around you all wasn't dangerous?" Charlie questioned sarcastically. We all looked at him confused. He sighed, "You and your family Carlisle are vampires and Jake and those boys are werewolves."

"How?" I asked.

"Where I'm from I learned about you early on; ever heard of Ipswich and the covenant; I grew up with those boys." Charlie explained.

I had heard tells about the Sons of Ipswich, but never believed in them.

"Are those stories true?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes they are just like you're real." Charlie replied.

"Charlie since you know about us do you know about the vampire after Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I know a little, but not much." Charlie told us.

"We have to find her." I pressed.

"No you are going to leave her alone; both of you." He said to Jake and me.

"Charlie please." Jake pressed.

"No, where she is people care about her and will protect her and not break her heart." Charlie yelled and walked into the house slamming the door.

"We have to find out where she is Edward." Alice said.

"I know." I replied.

"We will help." Sam said surprising us.

"We don't need your help mongrel." I hissed.

"Too bad because you're getting it." Jake said.

"Look Charlie has been a very good friend to the elders and we will not allow anything to happen to his daughter." Sam told us.

"Edward we will need all the help we can get." Alice told me.

"Fine." I said; I couldn't believe I was accepting help from pups

A/N: Okay you guys this is a longer chapter than I have ever done and I hope you like it. I am working on the next chapter for Witch to choose and Darkened Twilight, but I have a lot of tweaking I am doing to it, but both will be up by this weekend. You guys know the drill read and review.


	5. The Secret and Phonecalls

Chapter 4: The Secret and Phone Calls

**Caleb's Point of View**

Glass started breaking all around us and I looked over to get Bella out of here. I saw her holding her head and then she opened her eyes…they were pitch black.

"Bella stop; you have to calm down!" I yelled at her, but it was no use.

Glass kept breaking and then we all watched as Bella's eyes started to shine a bright white light. We had to shield our eyes and then it just stopped and we watched as Bella crumbled to the ground.

"Bella!" I yelled and ran over to her.

"What the hell was that? She isn't one of us." Tyler said behind me.

"Call everyone and tell them to get to my house; Reid help me get her into my car." I barked the orders.

Reid helped me lift Bella up and we laid her down in the backseat. I drove like a bat out of hell and my head was still spinning by what had just happened. Bella had never shown powers and if she was one of us she would have ascended already. There was no way Bella could be one of us; yeah the Swan's had been around since the trials, but the book said nothing about them having powers.

When I got to my house everyone was there and Reid's dad Harold came out and took Bella up the stairs; he was a doctor. The Tyler, Reid and Pogue pulled up and our parents told us to come into the house.

"Gorman what are you doing here?" I asked as we walked into the sitting room.

"I have something to tell all of you; something no one knows except me, Marie, and Charlie." He said.

"Gorman what is going on?" Garret, Pogue's dad, asked.

"There is something that isn't in the Book of Damnation; something that only the Swan's knew and your ancestors during the witch trials. The Swan's, were part of the Covenant." He said.

"How?" Reid asked.

"Shut up and I'll tell you. During the trials all of your ancestors were caught using and except the Swans. They decided to do something to keep you all safe; the sacrifice of one for the better of all. The Swan's used every ounce of their power to erase the memories of what the council saw and in doing so they lost their powers. That's why the Swans have always been allowed to know about the Covenant; because they were a part of it." Gorman told us. "The Book of Damnation erased all traces of the Swan's in an attempt to protect the Covenant. For over three hundred years the Swan's thought that the power was gone for good, but then something happened almost 18 years ago…..the first and only daughter of Ipswich was born."

"Bella." My mom said.

"Yeah, everyone was shocked they just assumed it would be a boy, but there came this little girl. At first Marie didn't think anything of it; none of us did, but then when she turned 8 she started to show powers. She doesn't know anything about this. Charlie decided to take Bella away and Marie agreed. Bella is the only daughter ever to be born into this Covenant and she's very powerful. They were afraid that she would get addicted if she knew like you all." Gorman finished.

We all sat in silence digesting what we had just heard. The only thing I kept thinking was Bella is one of us and she has no control over her powers. That thought scared me because what if she got addicted I would lose her like my dad.

"What's going on?" a very weak voice said behind us.

I looked towards the door and saw Bella being supported by Harold. I jumped over the couch and pulled her into an embrace.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." She said.

I picked her up and carried her over to the couch.

"Uncle Gorman what is going on?" she asked.

"Bella there is something you need to know." He replied.

I wrapped my arms around her in a protective embrace as Gorman told her everything. She snuggled into my embrace and laid her head on my shoulder.

"So what does this mean?" she asked.

"It means the boys are going to have to help you get control and teach you how to use." Gorman said.

"At least you've already ascended." Pogue said and Bella perked up a bit.

"Actually she hasn't yet." Gorman said.

"What?" we all exclaimed.

"Bella's birthday isn't June 13th it's actually September 13th; one month before yours Caleb." Gorman said.

"So I have one month to learn everything and then ascend." Bella said.

"Yes." Gorman replied.

"Did my dad know?" she questioned.

Gorman nodded. Harold told me I should get Bella back to the dorms since she needed sleep and that we would discuss this more in the morning. I picked Bella back up and we headed out to my car.

"Caleb, what are you thinking?" she asked me.

"I'm trying to process everything." I said. "How are you holding up?"

She was silent and then she started to cry, "I'm scared Caleb. You guys have had all your lives to prepare for this and I haven't. What if I end up not being able to control it?"

I grabbed her hand, "Bella you will be able to control it; you are the most level headed person I know."

"You think so?" Bella asked.

I pulled into the dorms parking lot and turned to her, "I know so Bella and I won't let anything happen to you."

We got out and I walked her to her room. We didn't say anything the entire way.

"Well here we are." Bella said.

"Kate driving you nuts yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet." Bella laughed.

"Well if she does you can stay at my house." I said and immediately realized what I said.

Bella blushed and then looked at me, "I might just take you up on that offer one of these days."

"Well goodnight Bella." I said and started to walk away.

"CALEB!" Bella yelled.

I turned around and before I realized it Bella was wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me towards her. I went willingly and before I knew it her lips crashed into mine. My arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to me. The kiss was deep and urgent; like we had both been waiting a long time for this to happen between us.

Bella finally pulled back and I opened my eyes to see her breathing hard and her face was red.

"Goodnight Caleb." Bella said and quickly ran to her room.

I didn't want her to run; I wanted her right back in the position we had just been in.

**Bella's Point of View**

Kate was already asleep when I got into my room and I was glad because I needed to figure out what the hell just happened before I talked to her. I don't know what came over me; it was just a need and I ran to Caleb and kissed him. I let everything felt flow into that kiss; I needed him, I wanted him, I loved him. Everything I felt for Edward or Jake was gone in that moment and it felt so right with Caleb. I changed into my shorts and tank and went to bed still thinking about that kiss.

"Wake up miss popular." Kate said shaking me.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Its 7:20 and we have class in an hour so get up and get ready." Kate said.

I got up, took a shower, blow dried my hair and got dressed. "Hey Kate what did you mean by Miss Popular?" I asked while I grabbed my books.

"Well Caleb has been calling since 6:45 when I got up and he came by before I woke you up, so spill." Kate said.

"I kissed him last night." I said.

"You did what?" she screeched. "Tell me every detail."

I told her everything (excluding the covenant part of course).

"So where does this leave both of you?" she asked as we walked out of the dorms over to our first class.

"I don't know Kate; hell I don't even know if he wants me that way." I said.

"Believe he wants you that way." Kate said.

"Yeah we all want you that way Bella." Aaron Abbott said as he snaked his arm around my waist. "You know we got interrupted the other night, we could just skip class."

"Aaron keep your filthy hands to yourself." I said and wriggled out of his grasp.

"Oh come on now Bella don't be like that." Aaron said and grabbed my wrist.

"LET HER GO AARON!" someone yelled behind me.

I turned and saw Caleb walking over to us.

Aaron let me go, "What's it to you Danvers?"

"When a lady says keep your hands to yourself and you don't I make it my business." Caleb said getting into Aaron's face.

"I could teach her not to be a lady." Aaron said looking over Caleb's shoulder and winking at me.

"Aaron you are such a pig. Go find Kira I bet she would like your lessons." I said and grabbed Caleb's hand, but he refused to move. "Caleb come on, we're going to be late for class." Still nothing so I reached up and whispered, "I need to talk to you about our kiss."

Immediately Caleb looked at me and nodded his head.

"See you soon Bella." Aaron yelled as we walked down the hallway.

"I will see you in class." Kate said and ran off to our class.

"So…." Caleb trailed off.

"I'm sorry about the kiss; something took over me and…" I started.

Caleb stopped me by crushing his lips to mine and I melted into the kiss. Finally he released me, "Don't you ever be sorry for kissing me because I'm not. I just wish you hadn't run away."

"So you didn't mind?" I asked a little dazed.

"Bella I will never mine; in fact I'm not opposed to another one." He said and lowered his lips to mine.

Someone cleared their throat and we pulled away from each other to see Provost Higgins standing in front of us, "Mr. Danvers, Miss Swan, I think you two need to get to class."

"Yes Provost Higgins." I said blushing and grabbed Caleb's hand.

"Welcome home Miss Swan." Provost Higgins told me.

"Thank you." I said and we rushed off to class.

I sat by Kate in class and all the while I stole glances at Caleb. He always had his eyes on me and I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks. This feeling I had was amazing and made me feel alive for the first time in months, but then that brought back all the hurt I had felt. When class ended I grabbed my stuff and started to walk out, but Caleb caught up to me again;

"You're running." He whispered.

"I know." I said.

He stopped me, "Why Bella?"

"I don't know." I said and looked away.

"Bella I'm never going to leave you like they did." Caleb said stroking my cheek.

"I know you won't Caleb, but the fear is still there." I said.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine, "If I ever see them I will break them apart." He said and slammed his fist into the lockers.

"No Caleb." I said.

"Why are you still protecting them." He said leaning back to look at me; he was pissed, "They left you Bella; they didn't want you."

What he said cut me deep and I shoved him off of me, "I can't believe you just said that." I told him and walked away.

I didn't speak to him for the rest of the day and instead of going to his house after school I went to my dorm and worked on my homework. Kate tried to get me to go to Nicky's, but I declined; I knew Caleb would be there and I didn't want to see him. I decided to call my dad;

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Dad it's me." I said.

"Bells how are you? Is everything going good?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good and everything is okay, but Dad I need to talk to you." I said nervously.

"You found out." He stated.

"Yeah." I replied.

"How?" he asked.

I explained everything to him and he listened patiently.

"Please explain." I asked.

"When you were 8 you and the boys were playing outside like you did every day during the summer. Your grandmother and I were outside watching you kids play. Reid ended up throwing a ball at you and hitting you in the head; then the boys started to tease you and they ran off. You got so angry and I watched as your eyes went black and glass started to break. We finally got you to calm down, but as your grandmother and I talked we decided it would be safer if you and I moved away. Bella you are special; you're the only daughter of Ipswich ever and the abilities you showed when you were younger that we knew you would be powerful. At the time William was using more and more; your grandmother was scared for you and decided if you didn't know about your powers you wouldn't be tempted to use." My dad explained.

"What about my birthday?" I asked.

"When we decided moving you was the best option we decided to change your birth certificate as well; ten years ago we felt major power being used and we wanted to protect you." Dad said.

We talked a little bit more about my situation, but then he dropped a bombshell on me;

"Edward and his family are back and they are looking for you. Turns out that red head vamp has been around looking for you too." My dad said.

"What did you tell them?" I asked.

"I told them you were somewhere, where people cared about you and could protect you." Dad told me. "Jake came by too along with the pack; they apparently teamed up with the Cullen's to find you."

"Well they won't find me here." I dryly laughed.

"Are you really okay Bells? I mean do you need me to come to Ipswich?" Dad asked.

"No I'll be okay Dad; I just wish you would of told me about all this." I said.

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry I didn't; forgive me?" he asked.

"Dad of course I forgive you." I said. "Look I got a lot of homework so I will call you later."

We hung up and I went back to my homework.

My entire week went by the same; I ignored Caleb and just stayed in my dorm. Caleb kept trying to call, but I made them go straight to voicemail. In class he would try and talk to me, but I just ignored him because what he said really hurt me. Thursday I finished my homework by 9 as usual and Kate was out with Pogue so I decided to go to bed that was until my phone rang;

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" a very familiar voice asked, but I couldn't place it.

"Yes; who is this?" I asked.

"Bella its Edward." He said.

I stopped breathing, "Edward?" I whispered.

Hearing his voice brought up all the feelings I had ever felt for him and then I remembered how he left me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Bella please you have to tell me where you are; Victoria…." He said.

I cut him off, "Oh so now you're concerned about me; what about when you left me alone in the woods Edward? Do you remember what you said to me because I do. I was a distraction, a play thing; so don't worry about me."

"Bella I do care; I lied…" he started.

I cut him off again, "No you don't because if you cared even one ounce you wouldn't have done that to me and don't say I lied to protect you; I don't need your protection Edward. Goodbye." And I hung up.

I was about to scream, but my phone rang, "Hello?" I snapped.

"Whoa can't an old friend call?" a voice asked.

"Jake what do you want?" I asked.

"Bella where are you…." He started.

Oh hell no; they were working together to find me, "Jake, you, the Cullen's, Edward, and the pack can shove your damn excuses and stupid reasoning up your asses because frankly my dear I don't give a damn." I said and hung up.

That's when Kate walked in the door with Pogue;

"Bella what's going on?" Pogue asked coming sit with me.

I couldn't hold my tears back any longer and I cried. I told them everything; what Caleb had said and the phone calls from Edward and Jake. They sat with me while cried and stayed with me until I fell asleep.

**Caleb's Point of View**

How could I be so stupid and cruel to Bella like that? Here she was opening up to me and I had to throw in her face what her ex did to her. Bella ignored me all week and wouldn't return my calls.

It was Thursday night and I was walking to Bella's dorm room, but before I could knock Pogue came out.

"Hey." I said.

He closed the door and looked at me, "You're an ass." He said.

"Bella told you." I said.

"Yeah she did and that's not all." He said and told me that Edward and Jake had just called.

He told me what Bella said to them and that made me feel like more of an ass.

"Damn it." I said and hit the brick.

"Yeah." Pogue said and then Kate came out the door.

"Hey keep it down she needs to sleep." Kate said. "You Caleb Danvers are on my shit list; what the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know Kate." I said.

"Well you want to know how to fix it?" she asked.

"Yes." I almost screamed.

"What do all men do when they piss off their girlfriends or hurt them?" Kate asked.

I thought for a minute and then the light bulb came on in my head.

"Thank you." I said and left to start working on my plan.

A/N: Okay you guys it's getting close; now I need to know if you guys want a lemon in this story so review and let me know. I had to put in there Rhett Butler's line from Gone With The Wind; it's one of my favorite old movies.


	6. Party

Chapter 5: Party

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up Saturday morning; it had been a week since Edward and Jake had called. I was still seething about them, but what was bugging me more was Caleb. I was still so hurt and disappointed in him for what he had said. He had tried talking to me, but I just ignored him as usual. I stretched and as I took a deep breath I could smell roses. I opened my eyes and sat up to see Kate's and mine's room covered with rose petals. I mean thousands of rose petals everywhere and on my bedside table there was a note. I grabbed it and it read;

_Bella,_

_ Please forgive me; I said those things because I am having a hard time understanding how you could protect them after what they did to you, but I know that's it's in your nature not to allow harm to come to people even if they did do wrong by you. The main reason I said what I said was because I was jealous; jealous that they still hold a part of you and I want you all to myself. I know that's selfish of me, but I can't help it. You are the only girl I have ever truly cared about and wanted to share everything with. Please say you will forgive me._

_Caleb._

I couldn't help, but smile and look around the room again. Then reality hit me; he was in my room last night which means knowing me I was talking in my sleep. I started to blush and that's when Kate woke up;

"Whoa." She said looking around. "Who did this?"

"From this note, Caleb." I said.

"Wow that boy has it bad for you, but then after what he said he should be groveling." Kate stated.

"I know it's sweet, but I still don't know if I can forgive him." I said getting out of bed.

"At least talk to the boy; wait did he break into our room?" Kate asked.

"Well Kate how else do you think he got in here." I said sarcastically.

My phone rang and I saw it was Pogue's mom Patricia, "Hello Mrs. Parry." I said answering while Kate went to take a shower.

"Now Bella how many times do I have to tell you it's Patricia." She said laughing.

"I'm sorry it's a habit; what can I do for you Patricia?" I asked.

"Well I just called to remind you and Kate about the benefit tonight." Patricia said.

"Damn I forgot that was tonight." I said. "I need to go shopping."

"Yes well I figured also at the benefit we will be welcoming a new family; their children will be attending Spencer Academy with you all and I wanted your help in making them feel welcomed." Patricia said.

"Of course Patricia what time do we need to be there?" I asked.

"Eight sharp; the party starts at 7, but with you attending it for the first time in so long I figured let people drink a little and they won't notice you as much." She said laughing.

I joined in, "Thanks; that takes the pressure off."

"Bella is Kate around?" Patricia asked me.

"No, she's taking a shower. Why?" I asked.

She spilled everything, "Pogue wants to tell her everything and I don't know if I trust her."

"Patricia, Kate can be trusted with their secret; I mean our secret. She loves your son and Pogue loves her; that's all you need to know to trust her." I said.

"That makes me feel better." Patricia said.

We talked for a few more minutes and then hung up.

Kate walked back in, "So what did she want?"

"To remind us about the benefit." I said putting on my jeans.

"That's tonight." She exclaimed.

"Yea so we better go shopping." I said.

We got dressed and headed to a little boutique in town. We spent about two hours at the boutique trying on dresses. In the end Kate choose a teal satin gown with high heeled sandals with rhinestones all over them.

"So what now?" Kate asked, "We still have a few hours before the party."

"Figure out how to do our hair?" I suggested.

There was a knock on the door and Kate answered.

"Hi." She said to a delivery man.

"Which one of you is Kate Tunney and which one is Isabella Swan?" the guy asked.

"I'm Kate." She said.

"These are for you." He said handing her a bouquet of tulips, petunias, and calla lilies. "And this." He said and handed her a jewelry box. "From Mr. Pogue Parry."

"Oh my god." Kate said.

"Miss Swan these are for you." He said and handed me a bouquet of roses, lilies and irises. Then he handed me a jewelry box, "From Mr. Caleb Danvers." And he left.

"BELLA!" Kate yelled and I ran over to see a Jean Schlumberger Lynn designed necklace with round brilliant cut diamonds set in platinum.

I knew my jewelry since Grams used to design a lot of stuff for big names such as Tiffany.

"Wow Kate do you know how much this thing cost?" I asked and she shook her head no, "Okay never mind." I said.

"Bella how much?" she asked.

"32,000 dollar." I whispered.

"NO WAY!" Kate yelled.

"Yes way." I replied.

"I am going to kill Pogue." Kate said as she ran her fingers over the necklace. "Open yours." Kate said and I did.

There laid a Victoria graduated necklace fastened with round brilliant and marquis cut diamonds in platinum.

"If you were going to kill Pogue I'm going to mutilate Caleb." I said.

"Bella how much is that?" Kate asked.

"Way too fucking much." I said and slammed the case shut.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Caleb's number, "Hello?" he answered.

"Caleb Danvers you get your ass over here right now and take this necklace back." I demanded.

"I knew once you saw it you would finally talk to me." Caleb said.

"Caleb I'm not kidding around; get over here and take it back." I said.

"Bella it's not like I bought it." Caleb said. "My dad gave it to my mom and she gave it to me after the incident and now I'm giving it to you. I know it will look amazing on you."

"Don't you try to sweet talk me Caleb; I can't accept this." I replied.

"Yes you can." He said. "Please Bella boo, for me." He said in the voice I had never been able to resist.

"Caleb not the voice." I said and I could see the face that went with it.

"Please." He pressed.

"Fine, but you are still not forgiven." I said mentally kicking myself for giving in so easily.

"Can we talk at least?" he asked.

Kate was right by me so she heard him and grabbed the phone, "Hey Caleb, its Kate. Look I'm going out for a little bit so why don't you come over here and talk."

There was a pause from Kate and I gave her the, what in the hell are you doing, look.

"Okay Caleb I promise she will be here; bye." Kate said and hung up.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Bella that boy just sent you your three favorite flowers in the entire world, snuck into our room last night and threw rose petals everywhere which I see he came by and picked them up, and he gave you jewelry; you are obligated to at least hear him out." Kate said.

**Caleb's Point of View**

As soon as Kate and I hung up I ran down the stairs to get to my car. I was at the dorms in 15 minutes and ran up the stairs. I knocked on the door and Bella opened it.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey yourself." I replied.

"Come on in." she said and I did.

"Did you like how you woke up this morning?" I asked.

I saw her blush even though she tried to hide it and I walked up from behind her wrapping my arms around her.

"Did you do it alone?" she asked shivering at the contact.

"No; the boys kept watch out while I worked." I said and kissed her ear.

She turned to face me, "Caleb, what you said hurt."

"I know Bella and I'm sorry." I said.

"I know." She said.

I was about to say something, but her lips on mine stopped me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer and I let my arms tighten around her waist. The kiss started off soft and hesitant; I didn't want to push her. I wanted her to know if she was ready and apparently she was because she deepened the kiss. I welcomed the passion flowing through us and I kissed her just as deep. We broke to breathe, but my lips refused to leave her body so began a small trail of kisses down the side of her neck. I felt her tug at me to follow her backwards and I did. We lay down on her bed and she hitched her leg over my hip.

"Bella." I said in a warning tone as she kissed and sucked on my collarbone. I knew if we kept going I wouldn't be able to stop.

Bella pulled back and looked at me, "Caleb I know what I'm doing and I want to." She said.

Immediately I crashed my lips to hers; in the beginning all of our movements had been soft and new, but now there was a desperate need. I felt her hands slip under my shirt and her nails dig into my chest which only made the desire burn higher. She began to raise my shirt and I helped take it off. My lips found hers again and I slipped my hands under her shirt and groped her breast and she let out a moan. I quickly took off her shirt and admired her body taking every inch and burning it to memory. I felt her hands move down to unbuckle my jeans; I didn't think I could be any harder than I already was, but the moment her hand grazed my member while she unbuckled my jeans I got so hard it was painful. I helped yank my jeans down and began to unbutton her jeans and quickly yanked them off. My eyes hungrily raked her body and I saw her nervously bite her bottom lip.

"Don't be nervous or self-conscious Bella; you are the most beautiful, amazing, intelligent girl I have ever met." I said as I kissed down her neck stopping at the top of her breast.

I unclasped her bra and flung it somewhere in the room. My mouth came down to suck on her erect nipple and she moaned as I lightly nipped at it. I felt her legs wrap around my waist as she pulled my face back to hers. I was just about to pull down her underwear when the door opened.

"Hey….OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!" Kate said turning her back to us.

"It's okay Kate." Bella said.

"I would say I'll give you some time, but Caleb, Pogue called and said you needed to go and get ready." Kate said.

"Damn it." I growled.

Bella giggled, "Later." Bella said.

"Kate can you leave so I can get dressed." I asked.

"Yea sure." She said and left the room.

"How long do you think we have?" I asked beginning to kiss her again.

"Not long enough." Bella gasped.

I begrudgingly got up and got dressed as did Bella.

"I'll see you later." I said and gave her one more kiss.

"Okay." She said, but didn't let go.

"I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs." I said and left.

**Bella's Point of View**

As soon as Caleb left Kate came in with a look, "Well you made up with him quickly." She said.

"Can it and let's get ready." I said.

I decided to straighten my hair and put it up in a bun with part of my bangs hanging down.

"Oh Pogue is here!" she exclaimed. "Are you riding with us?"

"No my limo will be here soon I'll meet you there." I said and she left.

I pulled out my dress; it was a one strap red dress with sparkling trim detail on the side with a slit off the center. I finished it off with rhinestone stilettos and the jewelry. I knew this dress would turn heads, but there was only one head I wanted to turn and that was Caleb's. I went down stairs where my limo was waiting and got in.

**Caleb's Point of View**

"Man I hate these suits and tie things." Reid said pulling at his collar for the hundredth time.

"Reid Garwin you quit fidgeting." His mother Elizabeth said.

"Yeah Reid quit." Pogue mimicked.

"Pogue you stop acting like a two year old." Patricia said.

"Where's Bella?" Tyler asked.

"She will be here." Kate said.

I kept looking around and feeling like an idiot because I was so nervous until Pogue slapped my shoulder and pointed to the top of the stairs. My eyes followed his finger and at the top of the stairs stood the most elegant woman I had ever seen and when she saw me she smiled. Bella was wearing a red one shoulder long dress that accentuated every curve of her body. Her hair was up, but some of her bangs were down giving her a sophisticated look and there on her neck was the diamond necklace and it fit perfectly. I saw Aaron looking at her out of the corner of my eye and I quickly moved to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

I held my hand out and she took it, "You look stunning." I whispered and a beautiful color of scarlet crossed her cheeks that matched her dress.

"Thank you." She said and gave me a small kiss.

We walked over to where the others were standing and quickly my mother had Bella in an embrace.

"Bella my dear you look absolutely marvelous." She said.

"Thank you Evelyn you look amazing as ever and thank you for the necklace." Bella replied.

"I must say it looks much better on you than it ever did on me." My mother replied and laughed.

Each of our parents embraced Bella in a hug and then I claimed her again.

"Shall we dance?" I asked. She just nodded and I led her to the dance floor.

**Edward's point of View**

Alice had gotten a vision after I talked to Bella and Victoria was headed to Ipswich and we followed; as did the werewolves. Now we were here at a party thrown by one of Carlisle's new coworkers and no one was happy about it. Jasper was having a hard time with all the humans, Emmett and the pack hated their suits, Rose was bored, and Alice was somewhat happy, but mainly annoyed since she hadn't been able to see Bella's future. As for Jake and I our minds were on Bella and what she was doing.

"Carlisle." Harold his coworker said walking over to us.

"Harold." Carlisle said and shook his hand.

"How are you finding out little town and your new home?" he asked.

"Very well; allow me to introduce my family." Carlisle said and introduced us one by one. The wolves were posing as family friends.

"Well let me introduce you to my family and our kids can get to know one another." Harold said and we followed him to a group of people. "This is my wife Elizabeth and our son Reid. Garrett and Patricia Parry, their son Pogue and his girlfriend Kate Tunney. George and Beatrice Sims and their son Tyler and last this is Evelyn and her son Caleb is around here somewhere."

We greeted each of them and Evelyn asked, "So where did you move from?"

"We just moved from a little town in Forks, Washington." Carlisle answered.

"Oh then you must know Isabella." Elizabeth said and all our eyes went wide.

"Who?" Esme choked out.

"Isabella Swan; her father's family is originally from here, but he moved and is now the Sheriff of Forks." Elizabeth explained, "Oh there she is dancing with Caleb." She pointed.

I saw a beautiful blonde with blue eyes in a very risky red dress dancing and looking very happy with a young man. It wasn't until I heard her laugh and smelled her scent I knew it was her.

"They probably don't recognize her because remember when she was living with Charlie her hair was dyed and she wore contacts. That's what her natural look is." Beatrice explained to us.

My family's thoughts over ran mine;

_Oh my god she looks amazing_ Alice thought.

_She looks so much better as a blonde_, Rose.

_My little sister, but who is that she's dancing with_, Emmett.

_She is so happy_, Jasper.

_Who in the hell is she dancing with; he better keep watch it_, Jake.

"I agree." I growled.

As if she could feel us staring at her she looked over and froze.

A/N: Okay so I know I teased you guys, but I had to. So review and let me know what you think. I am going to try and update one more time before I go back to school, but no promises. Please Review.


	7. Falling Apart

Chapter 6: Falling Apart

**Bella's Point of View**

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Bella what's wrong?" Caleb asked trying to get me to look at him.

"They're here." I said.

"They?" Caleb asked and looked in the direction I was staring in. I felt his hand tighten on mine as he began to realize who they were. "Come on, we're leaving." He said as he tried to pull me away.

"Caleb we can't; it's too late they already know I'm here." I said.

I started walking towards our group and all I could think is why?

"Bella do you know…." Patricia started.

"The Cullen's," I finished. "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward."

"Then you must know their friends." She continued.

"Yes I do, that's Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, Leah, Quil, Jared, and Jake." I replied.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Alice questioned.

"She attends school here." Caleb said coming up and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I believe Alice was asking her." Edward growled glaring at Caleb's arm around me.

"Edward stop it." I said. The rest of our group looked puzzled.

"Bella, could we talk in private?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Bella." Caleb objected.

"Caleb I will be right back." I said and told the others to follow me.

We walked through the hallway to the library and closed the door.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed and ran to hug me, but I moved away and she looked hurt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had a vision of Victoria coming here." Alice replied. "But I didn't see you."

I turned a smiled because I knew the reason for that; since the night I had my blow up and rediscovered my powers I was hidden from her.

"Bella who in the hell was that guy who had his arms all over you?" Jake asked angrily.

I quickly turned around and glared at him, "He is no concern of yours; all of you lost any right to ask me questions the day you threw me away like I was trash." I snapped.

"He had his hands all over you like you were together." Edward said.

"Who I am with is none of your business." I replied.

"Bella I love you…" He started.

"Love; you love me. That's rich coming from you; if you love someone Edward you don't leave them in the middle of the woods." I retorted.

"Yeah leech." Jake said.

I turned to him, "If I recall Jake you told me to stay away and never come back or I was going to get hurt."

"Bella what I am…." He started.

"You're a werewolf Jake, I know; I've always known. Just like I knew Edward and his family were vampires the first time I saw them." I said.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Alice asked.

"Because I had a stupid thought that maybe, just maybe you all would never abandon me, but I was wrong." I said starting to head for the door.

I felt a cold hand wrap around my wrist, "Bella, please." Edward begged.

"Get your hands off her vamp." Caleb said as he walked into the room.

"This doesn't concern you." Edward growled.

"The hell it doesn't." Reid said as he and the boys followed Caleb in.

"Who are you to her?" Jake asked.

"She's our sister." Reid replied and I saw his eyes go black.

"REID!" I yelled, but it was too late; Jake was thrown into the wall.

Next Edward was thrown into the wall and chaos ensued.

"STOP IT, EVERYONE JUST STOP!" I yelled.

"Bella, do you have any idea who they are?" Edward asked pointing at the boys.

I looked at the boys and said, "Yes I do; they are the Sons of Ipswich."

"They are dangerous Bella; the power can hurt people." Edward said.

I turned to face my former family and friends, "They have never hurt me." I snapped.

"Come one Bella let's go." Caleb said and grabbed my hand.

"LET HER GO!" Jake and Edward yelled.

To me everything was happening in slow motion. The boys were thrown against the wall. As Jake and Edward went for Caleb I got in front of him and let my eyes go black and flung my former best friend and boyfriend back against the wall.

At that point everyone stopped attacking each other and looked at me, "Bella?" Alice questioned.

"Yes Alice I am one of them." I said with my eyes still black. "Now let me make this perfectly clear; if you come near my boys again it will be last thing you do. As far as I'm concerned we have no ties since you left me." My eyes went back to normal and bent down next to Caleb, "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said standing up. "You ready to leave?"

"Yeah," I said and then looked at the guys, "Come on Boys let's go." I said.

"But it was just getting good." Reid said sulking.

"Reid now." Caleb said.

"Bella please don't leave like this." Jake said giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"She said to leave her alone or was her throwing you into the wall not clear enough?" Pogue asked as we walked out of the library and back to the party.

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched as Bella left with those boys and left us standing there looking like idiots.

"Why did she do that?" Alice asked heartbroken.

"She's in pain Alice; the pain of what we did to her." Jasper said holding her tight. "I've never felt so much confusion of emotions."

"Jasper what was she feeling towards us?" Jake asked.

"Hurt, pain, sadness, shock, but the first emotion I picked up on when she saw us was happiness. She was happy to see us." Jasper replied.

"So there is hope?" Esme asked.

"She changed her emotions so quickly that I couldn't pick up on if we have a hope." Jasper said.

"What about those guys she was with?" Sam asked.

"They care for her deeply; the connection is one of family." Jasper said, but averted his eyes from me.

"Jasper what is it?" I asked.

"The one, Caleb, her emotions towards him are as jumbled as her emotions towards you and Jake." Jasper replied.

Jake looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Jasper sighed, "Towards both you and Edward she feels a deep love and friendship. She cares so much for you two, but she is angry with you, so angry it's almost unbearable. With Caleb there is the friendship and caring, but most recently she has had the deep love feeling for him."

"So she's in love with him?" I asked.

"Yes." Jasper said.

We stood there in silence trying to process everything; my Bella was in love with another man and she was part of the Covenant. I had left so she could be happy, so she could move on, but here I was angry because she had moved on or at least started to.

_Edward please control your anger; Bella's is bad enough. Plus Jake's it's getting hard_. Jasper thought to me.

"I'm sorry." I said and he nodded.

"What should we do?" Alice asked.

"Leave?" Rose suggested.

"Hey if you leeches want to leave go for it; that's what you're good at." Jake said to us.

"Watch yourself mongrel." Rose hissed, "You left her too."

"Enough Jake." Sam said using his alpha voice.

"Rose we aren't going to leave." Carlisle said. "Bella is part of our family and she needs us and we need to make amends."

"Rose I want our sister back." Emmett said.

"And what if she doesn't want us back Emmett? What if she is happy with Caleb or even Jacob?" she asked and then turned to me, "What would you do if it is that?"

I looked away and thought about it. Even though I knew the answer I didn't want to admit it, but I had to, "Then I would let her go." I said.

"You could truly do that?" Rose asked.

"If it is what she really wanted and I knew she was truly happy then yes I would." I said.

"So it's decided." Carlisle asked and we all nodded our heads.

**Caleb's Point of View**

"Do you want to leave the party?" I asked Bella.

She shook her head no, but I could tell that the emotional weight of the situation was wearing on her.

"Bella dear let Caleb take you home." My mother said.

When we arrived back we told everyone who the Cullen's and the pack were to Bella (leaving out the vampire and werewolf part when Kate was around) and to say they were mad is an understatement. Bella insisted we act like there was nothing wrong because of the possibility of exposure and as much as I hated it I agreed.

Bella gave a small smile, "Alright Evelyn." Bella said and told her goodnights.

I rode with Bella back to the dorms and walked her up to her room.

"Caleb would you mind staying while I take a shower?" she asked.

"Sure." I said and she left to change and shower.

I untied my tie and unbuttoned my shirt so I could finally breathe. Bella came back and I pulled her in for a hug.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No." she said. "Caleb I'm so confused."

"Confused?" I asked and looked at her. I stared at her and realized what she was confused about, "Bella they abandoned you and now they think they can weasel their way back into your life."

"I know Caleb and I am mad as hell at them, but I still care." She said.

I moved away from her and ran my fingers through my head, "Bella how can you care for them after what they did?" I asked. Then a thought hit me, "Do you still love those Edward and Jake guys?" She remained quiet and I knew the answer. I punched the desk, "How can you still love them after what they did? Are you a glutton for punishment?" I asked angrily.

Bella went from being confused to pissed off, "What do you expect Caleb; I am never going to fully quit loving them." She yelled back.

"So what am I; a distraction until you decide to forgive them?" I asked.

"No Caleb it's not like that; I love you too." She said.

"You can't love three people the same way." I growled.

"I know Caleb." She retorted.

"So what are you just going to string us along until you figure it out; is that what you've been doing to me? Waiting until they came back?" I asked.

"Caleb…." She started.

"No you know what Bella save it." I said and headed for the door. "Call me when you figure out what you want." I said and left.

I ran into Kate and Pogue, "Hey what's going on?" Kate asked.

"Nothing." I said and walked pass them.

"Dude!" Pogue called running to catch up to me, "What the hell?"

"Bella doesn't know what she wants; she still loves them." I spat.

"What do you expect dude; that she would completely forget them?" he asked.

"You know what save the pep talk for someone who wants to listen; later." I said and got in my car and headed home.

**Bella's Point of View**

How could Caleb be so cruel? What did he expect for me to just forget about them? There was no way I could that; whether Caleb liked it or not I still cared for Edward and Jake. That was something I could never, and would never be able to deny.

Kate walked in, "Bella." She said.

"Did you see him?" I asked.

"Yea." She replied and hugged me

Then I realized something, "Kate I will see you tomorrow." I said getting up to put on some jeans and a different shirt.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to talk to that jackass." I said.

"Edward or Jake?" Kate asked.

"Neither; I'm going to talk to Caleb. This isn't over yet." I said and walked out the door.

At the top of the stairs I ran into Pogue, "How long ago did he leave?" I asked.

"He has about a ten minute head start on you." He replied.

I looked at Pogue, "You stay with Kate tonight and you tell her." I said.

"I can't tonight." Pogue said.

"Yes you can and you better do it or answer to me." I said and ran down the stairs to my car.

"Hey Beautiful." Aaron said as I came out the door.

"Save it Aaron I don't have time for your shit." I said pushing pass him.

"Yes you do." He said grabbing my wrist. "Come on Bella I know you want to do things to me."

I had it with his shit, "You're right Aaron I do and do you want to know what the first thing I want to do to you is?" I asked.

"What?" he smirked?

I pulled my fist back and knocked him in the jaw, "That." I said and ran to my car, started it up, and headed to Caleb's.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Evelyn's number, "Hello?" she answered.

"Evelyn its Bella do I have your permission to break into your house to talk to your stubborn, pain in the ass son?" I asked as I took a corner sharp.

"Yes you do and will you tell him I won't be home tonight; I'm going to hang out at the Parry's." she said.

"Sure." I said and hung up.

Caleb had a twenty minute head start on me after the Aaron incident and when I pulled up to his house I could see his room light was on. I used my powers and opened the gate and parked next to his car. I got out, used again to open the front door and marched up the stairs. I threw open the door to his room and there he was shirtless in just pajama pants and his hair was still wet from a shower.

"Bella, what the hell?" he yelled.

"NO you shut up and listen to me Caleb Danvers." I said and slammed his door shut. "I have had it with your attitude and your jealousy. You can't expect me to completely forget about them because some part of me will always love them, but when they attacked you tonight I took your side. I choose you Caleb; I used and threw them against the wall without a second thought to their safety because the only person's safety I cared about was yours. I protected you and threatened them. You are so blinded by jealousy and the insecurity that you couldn't see that." I said.

I was about to go into another fit, but Caleb's lips on mine stopped any thoughts of what I was going to say. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss as I pressed my body to his and we fell back onto his bed.

**A/N: Well was it good, bad, ugly, ridiculous; review and let me know. Also just a couple reminders; 1. All outfits are on my profile page, 2. I start classes Tuesday and I'm taking Biology 2 Majors course and that entails a lot of work so I will update when I get the chance. Thanks for all the support; all the reviews and adds are what keep me writing.**


	8. Interruptions

Chapter 7: Interruptions

**Caleb's Point of View**

We fell back onto the bed and my hands ran up and down her sides feeling every curve of her body. The sensations I felt from touching her body went straight to my groin and I knew if we kept going there was no stopping. Don't get me wrong I wanted Bella and the sex would no doubt be amazing, but this isn't how I wanted it to go. Right now I knew she was confused as hell about them being back and I didn't want her to regret if we did anything.

"Bella." I said.

"Yes." She replied and kissed down my chest.

"We have to stop." I said and immediately she froze.

She withdrew and I closed my eyes trying to get control of myself and that's when I heard the door shut.

"Shit." I said and ran after her. She was headed down the stairs, "Bella stop." I said and grabbed her hand. She turned and glared at me, but said nothing, "Bella I want to believe me I do, but now isn't the right time."

"It's because of them isn't it?" she asked.

"Partly; Bella I know your pissed and I don't want us to do anything unless you are sure." I explained.

"I guess you're right." She replied. "So where does this leave us?"

I pulled her to me, "Just because they are here doesn't mean we can't continue down the road we started." I said.

"I don't want to hurt you Caleb." Bella said.

"I'm willing to take the risk." I replied, "You want to stay the night?"

She pulled back and smiled, "Yea; I would like that."

We walked back up to my room and after a very nice make out session we went to sleep.

When I first woke up I wondered if last night was all a dream, but the gorgeous blonde laying on me proved me otherwise. Bella was snuggled against me with her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Morning." She said.

"Good morning." I replied. She pulled back to look at me and I said, "You know I could get used to waking up like this."

She laughed, "I could too." And then she kissed me.

I returned the kiss and then Bella straddled me, "Bella." I warned.

"What?" she asked innocently.

I quickly flipped us and hovered above her, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I asked nuzzling her neck which made her moan.

"Why don't you show me." She replied with a moan. I don't think she meant it to be sexy and erotic, but damn when she moaned it went straight to my groin.

"Bella…." I trailed off as she kissed my neck.

"Caleb after spending the night I know who I want." She said and then she forced me to look at her, "I want you, all of you."

She didn't have to tell me twice; my lips caught hers and we kissed. There was a fire burning and I don't know exactly what happened, but somehow in all the rolling around and foreplay our clothes were strewn about my floor.

"Caleb." She moaned and I knew what she wanted.

I positioned myself at her dripping entrance and she wrapped her legs around me as I eased into her. God she was so amazingly tight and she enveloped me. Every one of my thrusts she met with her own and the friction that was created was euphoric.

"Oh god Caleb." She moaned which only made me go faster and deeper.

"Hey Caleb what's going on; sounds like you're choking the chicken." Reid said before my door opened.

Bella quickly hid under my covers and I was pretty pissed; just when everything gets going good someone interrupts.

"GET OUT!" I growled.

"Hey whose is this?" Tyler asked picking up Bella's bra as he walked in.

"What is going on are we having a girl moment?" Pogue asked.

Reid ran over and jumped on my bed, "Yea so tell us how we are going to get back at those douche bags." Using his best valley girl voice.

"Guys get out now." I said and then Bella started giggling under the covers.

"Who is under here?" Reid asked as he started to pull the covers back.

Suddenly he was thrown off the bed and Bella came out from under the covers her eyes black.

"Whoa Bella." Pogue said and winked at me.

"Tyler do you mind giving me my bra?" she asked and baby boy turned beet red.

"So you're the reason for all the noise." Reid said standing up and grinning like a fool. "Was it good?"

I about used myself, but Bella said, "Don't know you walked in on the middle of it so we haven't finished."

The guys laughed and excused themselves from my room.

Bella turned and looked at me, "You really need to get a lock for that door; anybody can bust in."

I pulled her towards me, "Well sometimes I don't mind certain people busting in." I whispered and started kissing her again.

Suddenly Bella untangled herself from my hold and put on her underwear.

I gave her a _what the hell_ look and she laughed. She leaned over to me and said, "Caleb we are not finishing our little excursion with the boys here."

I groaned and swore the boys were going to pay for this. Bella got dressed as did I and we headed down stairs.

Pogue whispered, "Sorry man didn't mean to interrupt."

"You are going to pay later." I growled as we all sat down.

"So how are we going to get those douches back?" Reid asked.

"We aren't." I said.

"Come on Caleb they have it coming to them." Tyler said.

"I gotta agree with them Caleb; they deserve a good ass kicking." Pogue put in.

"Boys, boys, boys, stop." Bella said standing up and getting their attention.

"Come on Bells they deserve it." Reid whined.

"No; we are going to go on like they aren't even here. That's what I want." Bella said.

"Fine." He grumbled, "But if they do anything to hurt you or try anything game over."

Bella agreed to his terms and then we decided to go to Nicky's.

**Bella's Point of View**

I waited downstairs with the boys while Caleb went upstairs to get ready.

"So Bella that was a nice red lace bra; do the panties match?" Reid asked me.

"You'll never know." I said.

"I bet Caleb knows." Tyler said nudging Reid.

"Well he would of known a lot more if you guys hadn't interrupted." I snapped.

"Oh someone's frustrated." Pogue teased.

"Watch it Pogue not only did I leave the dorm so you and Kate could have some alone time, but I also know about the little games you play with the boys." I threatened. "Speaking of which how did it go telling Kate?"

"Amazingly well; she took it and then hit me over the head for keeping it from her." Pogue replied. "Yea and she said she is going to kick your ass since you knew before her."

I laughed and Caleb came down the stairs, "Ready?" he asked coming over to me.

"I've gotta go shower and change." I said.

"You could of showered with me." He said seductively.

"Alright cut it out you two." Tyler said.

Caleb drove me to the dorms and the moment I walked into the room Kate jumped me;

"Isabella Swan I'm going to kick your ass!" she said. "I'm your best friend how could you keep all of this from me; including your ex is a vamp."

"Pogue told you that?" I asked and she nodded, "I'm sorry Kate; I couldn't."

"Fine you're forgiven." Kate said. "It's going to be hard to get used to."

"Kate we are still the same people you've known we just have extra abilities." I said.

"Okay, but we are going to talk about this more later." Kate said and then she left with Pogue to Nicky's.

I grabbed a quick shower and when I came back to the room Caleb was lying on my bed.

"Come join me." He said.

"Can't I have to get dressed." I replied and went to my closet.

Caleb go off the bed and came to stand behind me, "You know I wouldn't mind seeing you in a dress; you looked enchanting last night." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my neck.

I turned to face him, "You just want easy access."

"Well there's that too." He said as his lips came down to mine.

Finally I broke the kiss, "Caleb I need to get dressed."

His arms just tightened around my waist, "For what I want to do you don't need to be dressed."

"Okay Caleb out now." I said and started pushing him to the door.

I decided to wear my distressed denim mini skirt, a simple black tank and cowboy boots. I topped it off with my Celtic cross necklace and cropped jean jacket. I locked the door and when I turned around was met by a pair of liquid gold eyes.

"Bella," Edward started.

"Leave me alone." I said and pushed pass him only to see the others and the pack at the top of the stairs. "Move." I told them.

"We need to talk." Jake said.

"Talk, you want to talk. Sorry, but I don't have time nor do I want to talk to you." I said.

"Bella please." Alice begged.

"You are going to talk to us." Paul said grabbing my hand.

I let my eyes go black and I grabbed his hand. I saw his veins start to constrict and silently thanked Reid from showing me this trick.

"I won't be ordered around by you Cujo." I said and released his hand. "Now I have somewhere to be which is far away from any of you.

Leah let me pass without any objection and I quickly went down the stairs, but Emmett had jumped down and was waiting for me.

"Come on Bella please." He said and batted his eyelashes.

I got an idea, "I'll tell you what; if you guys have the balls to come to Nicky's and can behave yourselves I'll talk to you." I said and headed out the door.

Caleb was waiting for me, "I like this." He said and wrapped his arms around me and we kissed.

"Hands off." I heard Jake say.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asked pulling me behind him.

"We came to talk to Bella." Rose said.

"Well she's busy." Caleb answered.

"You better keep your hands, lips, and everything else to yourself." Edward growled.

I stepped out from behind Caleb and glared at him, "Caleb can do whatever he wants to, to me."

"Bella." Edward protested.

"No you heard her; she isn't yours anymore." Caleb said and got in Edward's face.

"Come on Caleb, everyone's waiting for us." I said and pulled him towards the car.

"Stay away from her." Caleb called as he opened my car door and then shut it.

He got in and we drove off.

"Caleb," I said "You should know I told Emmett that if they came to Nicky's and they behaved I would talk to them."

I watched as Caleb clenched the steering but then relaxed and smiled, "Okay Bella."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Caleb Danvers what are you up to?"

"Nothing Bells." He responded, but I didn't buy his answer for a second.

**Edward's Point of View**

When Bella walked out of her room I was shocked; she was in a very short denim skirt, with a jacket that covered a black shirt that clung to her every curve. She hadn't seen me yet and I couldn't help as desire and lust came over me.

_Edward_. Jasper said in his mind.

I threw him an apologetic look and turned my attention back to Bella, but she blew me off. I watched her walk away and I know I wasn't raised to lust after a girl, but as she walked away I couldn't help staring at the way her ass wiggled.

Jake tried to talk to her, but she blew him off as well and when Paul grabbed her she turned her eyes black and through Jasper I could feel the pain he was in. Bella finally let him go and started down the stairs, but thankfully Emmett was able to talk to her. She agreed to speak with us if we came to a place called Nicky's and could behave.

We arrived at a very rundown place and I wondered how my Bella could be here.

"Dude all I smell is alcohol, burgers, and smoke." Emmett said.

"Why would Bella be here?" Alice asked.

"I don't know but let's go in." Jake said and we walked in.

The bar was jam packed and everyone stared at us except for one table; the table where Bella sat. We walked over and the one guy Reid just smirked;

"Well look who decided to grow a pair and grace us with their presence." He said. "Hey Ty you think these guys are going to survive Spencer?"

"Nah; they won't fit in." Tyler said.

"Maybe you should just leave." Reid said looking directly at Jake and I.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut; it can get you into trouble." Jake growled.

"You wanna go mutt?" Reid asked standing up.

"Boys, boys, boys, stop it." Bella said with such authority it surprised us all. She looked at us and smirked, "Now that I have everyone's attention listen closely. I've had a bad week and tonight I want to have some fun so if any of you and I mean any of you," she said looking at Reid who just shrugged, "Ruin my fun the consequences won't be pretty."

"Alright Hells Bells; I was just joking around with them. They need a thicker skin if they are going to be here." Reid replied.

"We got thick skin witch boy." Emmett said.

"Nothing fire can't handle." Reid said.

"Reid." Bella said in a warning tone.

"Fine." He replied.

I tried to read their minds, but the only one I could read was Kate's and all she was doing was cursing at me. It was becoming frustrating that I couldn't read what was in their heads; especially Caleb's, but his actions spoke for him. He kept touching Bella and kissing her neck. Jake and I both were suppressing growls because of what he was doing. I couldn't deny the fact though that Bella was thoroughly enjoying it and what Jasper felt confirmed it.

"So Bella, how did you know all about this?" Emmett asked breaking the silence.

"The Swans were one of the first families and during the witch trials they protected our group by giving up our abilities; the sacrifice of one for the better of all." She explained.

"They how do you…." Emmett trailed.

"We think it's because she is the first daughter of Ipswich; up until Bella it's been all boys." Pogue replied.

"How long have you been able to…"Emmett couldn't find the right word.

"Just recently, but according to my uncle I showed signs when I was 8 and my dad took me away." Bella said.

"Why would he take you away?" I asked.

"None of your business." Caleb said.

"It is our business; she's family." Jake growled.

"Is that before or after you told her to leave and never come back or she was going to get hurt. I don't appreciate you threatening my sister." Pogue said.

"Well, well what's going on here." A man with hair the length of Jasper's in a letterman's jacket said.

**Caleb's Point of View**

My plan had been working so well; get them to misbehave and watch as my baby kicked their asses. She was about to break and send them on their merry way when Aaron's bitch ass had to interrupt. Man I was getting tired of all the damn interruptions.

"Well, well what's going on here?" Aaron said coming over to our table.

"Buzz off Aaron." Kate said.

Aaron just ignored her and leaned down next to Bella, "Hey baby we didn't get a chance to dance." He grabbed her hand, "Show me how you can move in and out of the bedroom."

"Let her go Aaron." I growled.

"Or what Danvers; it's obviously you can't close the deal with this one." Aaron retorted.

"Aaron was my fist hitting your jaw the other night not enough of a hint for you?" Bella asked.

I looked and could see a bruise just under his jawline.

"Way to go Hells Bells." Reid yelled.

"Damn girl you can still pack a punch." Ty said.

Aaron started to get made and pulled Bella up, "You've been gone a long time Bella; I'm King here."

"Yeah king of the village idiots." Bella retorted. Emmett snorted, Rose smiled, Edward was ready to kill, so was Jake, Alice looked confused, Jasper was uncomfortable, and the rest of the pack was watching the show.

"Aaron you need to know something, a truth your parents have been hiding from you; in the real world mommy and daddy's money won't buy everything. Example one you have no personality and it's obvious that you are suck a dick because you don't have one." Bella finished.

"Everything and everyone has a price Bella; including you so tell me, because I would love to pound that tight….." Aaron didn't get to finish.

I stood up and knocked the hell out of him. He fell back and landed on a table. That was the start of the bar brawl; immediately Aaron's boys started swinging at me, but the boys were there for back up.

I yelled at Edward (something I never thought I would do), "Get Bella and Kate out of here!"

I dodged Aaron's fist just barely. I heard Bella say Jasper, but was too busy fending off Aaron's attacks. I was grabbed from behind and Aaron took a cheap shot hitting me in the gut several times.

"Let's see the star swimmer do well tomorrow." He sneered.

All of a sudden the lights went out and then came back on. I looked over to see the Cullen's and pack still here, but no Kate or Bella; until I looked at the bar.

"Alright that's enough." Bella said into the microphone. Damn she looked hot without her jacket on. "Aaron get the hell out."

"No." Aaron replied.

Nicky headed our way with a bat and put in on Aaron's chest, "Bella said out so get going."

Aaron turned towards the bar, "I'll see you real soon Bella."

She glared at him, "I'm counting on it." Aaron left and Bella turned to Kate who got down and headed over to the jukebox.

I went over and helped Bella down off the bar.

"You should have left." I said.

"No way in hell am I ever leaving you during a bar fight. Remember I'm always the one who has to save your asses and if I wasn't here to do that where would you be." She replied and I kissed her.

The music started and I laughed as Save Tonight by Eagle Eye Cherry came on. We danced for about two hours and didn't even notice that the killjoys had left.

**A/N: Ok I know sorry for the delay in updating it was just hard to get back into the groove of things with school. I really need to know if you guys want the Cullen's and pack to stick around or if you guys want them to leave. Review and let me know.**


	9. Always Drama

Chapter 8: Always Drama

**Bella's Point of View**

I came back to the dorms earlier than the others and waiting outside my door was Rosalie.

"What do you want?" I asked walking towards her.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Fine; come on in." I said opening the door to my room. I shut the door and looked at her, "What do you want to talk about? If it's a spill about Edward left to protect you blah, blah, blah save it; what's done is done."

"I know that." She stated sitting down on my bed. "I wanted to warn you that both Jake and Edward are going to team up and win you back; they would rather see you with one of them than this Caleb."

"Why do you care about me; you were always a bitch towards me." I said.

"True, but only because I envy you; I thought you had a chance at a normal life and I didn't want you to give that up. Now I see you weren't normal, but I can also see how happy you are with Caleb even though the others ignore that fact." She stated. "Bella I know you are meant for Caleb, but I know my family doesn't want to lose you."

I went to sit on my window seat, "You should have thought about that before you dumped me. Look Rose I want to be part of your family, but it won't work; I don't love Edward like that anymore."

"I know as does everyone else, they just don't want to admit it; especially Edward. He feels guilty." Rose said tracing my bedspread pattern.

"He should." I said. We sat there in silence for about 15 minutes until I spoke up, "Look the best way to start rebuilding this relationship is for me to know what you know about Victoria."

Rose nodded, "She was at your house and then somehow found you here; we followed her and that's where we are. We don't know what she has planned and we think the reason for that is because she knows that Alice's visions are subjective so she isn't making any concrete decisions until the last minute when the odds are in her favor."

"How does she know about Alice's visions?" I asked.

"Laurent spent some time up in Denali with our cousins; he became very close to Irina and we found out she told him. The pack killed him shortly after you left." Rose answered.

"Do I need to worry about her?" I asked tensing.

"I don't know; Tanya and Kate were going to help us with Victoria if we allowed them to attack the pack, but Carlisle said no." Rose stated.

I took a deep breath, "I think we should work together, but there will be ground rules."

"Agreed, when would you and the others like to meet?" Rose asked.

"No it would be just me; you saw how quick the boys get their feathers ruffled. Tomorrow after school meet me down on cherry oak road." I said.

Rose told me Kate was coming and she went out the window; I went to bed after that dreading tomorrow.

**Edward's Point of View**

I had snuck into Bella's room as she slept; she was as beautiful as ever even if she was blonde. I couldn't help myself and stroked her cheek.

She stirred, "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Watching you." I said.

"That's really creepy Edward." She said covering herself up.

I frowned, "You never used to think that."

"Well that was before you ditched." She snapped.

"I left for your own good although now you haven't gotten into more trouble." I hissed.

"Well I don't need a babysitter." She said and glared.

I glared back, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"I mean where is the shy sweet girl I fell in love with." I stated.

"She got her heartbroken, she was a zombie for 3 months and then a werewolf started to reassemble the pieces to her heart, then he to shattered it; she couldn't handle everything that reminded her of both the werewolf and more importantly the first guy that broke her heart so she moved to the one place that always made her feel safe. She met someone from her past and within a day he had reassembled her heart. Basically she fell in love with someone new and in doing so changed." Bella answered me.

"I want her back." I said.

"She isn't coming back Edward; two months ago I would have taken you back, but I don't love you like that anymore." She said.

I stood up, "You will Bella; I will make you love me like that again." I said and jumped out the window.

**Jake's Point of View**

I watched as the leech ran from Bella's window and decided now was my chance to talk to her.

"Bella." I whispered after I climbed up the tree by her window.

"My god what is this annoy the shit out of Bella night?" she asked sarcastically.

"Sheesh sorry queen of Sheba, but I needed to talk to you." I said.

"About what?" she whispered.

I sat down on her bed and said, "I'm sorry; I should have trusted you and I didn't."

"Jake…." She stated.

I cut her off, "No let me finish; I love you Bella and I want you to be with me."

"Jake, let's think about this logically; have you imprinted on me?" she asked.

"How do you know about that?" I asked shocked.

"Never mind; answer the question." She said.

"No." I answered quietly.

"Okay so what happens when you do imprint; where does that leave me? Would you really want to hurt me like that because I can tell you now that would hurt me more than when you told me what you did at La Push." Bella said. I felt her hand on my shoulder, "Jake I love you like a brother and I always will, but we will never be."

I shook my head, "No Bella you will see, we are meant to be." I said and jumped out the window.

**Bella's Point of View**

What the hell was up with this; tell Bella what she wants night. How hard is it to get the freaking picture; I want Caleb. I fell back on my pillows ready to scream when I felt a surge of power. A few minutes later my phone rang.

"Bella," Caleb said, "Did you feel that?"

I sat up, "Yeah; Caleb I don't think it's Reid. It feels way too powerful."

"I think you're right, but then who could it be?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like something big is about to happen." I said.

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"No I'm okay; look let's talk tomorrow." I said.

"Bella I know something else is going on; I can hear it." He pushed.

"Tomorrow Caleb. I love you." I said and hung up.

I didn't sleep at all after I talked to Caleb; too many things were going on in my head. I was at my locker getting my books for first period when I heard;

"Oh well look who we have here." Aaron said walking towards me with his apes.

"Aaron I'm not in the mood so back the fuck off." I said slamming my locker door shut.

"Well someone is touchy." Aaron said and placed his hands on either side of my head, "Maybe I can help relieve some of that tension." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hey she said back off." I heard someone say and looked to see Chase.

"This doesn't involve you Collins." Aaron said not looking away from me.

"Actually when you sit there a bother a beauty like Bella with your beastly tactics I make it a point to get involved." Chase said.

Aaron backed away and got in Chase's face, "You really should walk away."

"Oh are you trying to be menacing because all it looks like to me is you need to take a dump." Chase said smirking.

I let a laugh escape me and Aaron turned back to me, "What's so funny Bella?"

I didn't get a chance to answer, "Back away now." Emmett said walking over.

"Who the hell are you?" Aaron sneered.

"Her friends." Rose answered. "You heard him back away."

"Make me pretty girl." Aaron said. "You know why don't you dump ape man and hang with me."

I had it, "Aaron do us all a favor and learn something we study in biology."

"What's that?" Aaron asked.

"Learn to evolve." I said and pushed passed him.

He grabbed my arm and slammed me back against the lockers; my head connected pretty hard.

"You know what you got a smart mouth on you; maybe you need to be taught a lesson." Aaron said.

Next thing I knew Aaron was knocked out of the way along with his buddies, Emmett, Rose and Chase were standing beside me.

"You ever touch her again so help me God I'll kill you." Emmett growled and the douche bags ran off.

"You okay Bella?" Rose asked as she helped me try to balance.

"Yeah." I said, but it wasn't true.

When I was slammed my head felt like it had been hit with a baseball bat. The hallway was spinning and when I tried to stand on my own I collapsed.

I woke up in the nurse's office with Kate sitting by my bed.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked.

"I've been better." I said starting to sit up, "What happened?"

"You passed out; Rosalie, Emmett, and Chase brought you here. Then they came to class and Chase told me what happened and I skipped out to come here. You haven't been out but for like an hour." She said.

"I'm going to kick Aaron's ass." I said swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Miss Swan good to see you're awake." Nurse Kelly said. "Are you alright?"

"Yea." I replied, "Can I go to class?"

She thought for a minute, "Yes I suppose you can, but if you get dizzy or you have any severe pain in your head you need to come back here or go to your room."

"Thank you." I said.

Kate and I walked to History together which had already started. I walked in and saw that Alice, Jasper, Edward, Jared, and Jake were in my class. I glanced around to see Aaron sitting with Kira acting like nothing had happened. His eyes caught mine and I sent him a death glare and saw him swallow nervously.

"Bella what happened?" Kate asked.

"Later." I said.

The rest of my morning went by easily; apparently Rose, Emmett, and Chase hadn't said anything and I was grateful.

I had English before lunch and Emmett, Rose, and Chase were in my class. I motioned for them to sit by me.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah my head hurts, but nothing some Tylenol won't help." I said. "Look I would appreciate it if you didn't say or think about what happened earlier; the last thing we need is a fight in the lunch room."

"Bella he needs his ass handed to him." Emmett declared.

"I agree; no guy should ever lay his hands on a woman like that." Chase said.

"Believe I'm right there with you, but getting everyone riled up will only cause more problems not solve them." I explained.

"I agree with Bella." Rose said and I threw her a smile.

"Fine, but I can't promise I won't think about it." Emmett said which got him slapped upside the head by Rose.

"Bella you really should tell Caleb." Chase said.

"I will just not now." I said and class started.

Lunch came and everyone watched as the Cullen's and the pack walked in. Rose gave me a reassuring smile as they sat down.

"Hello earth to Bella." Kate said snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sorry." I said turning my attention back to my group.

"Are you okay with them here?" she asked.

"Yeah just a little weird having them here." I said lying.

"You lie." Reid said.

"I am not." I retorted.

"Spill Bella." Pogue said.

I knew I was caught and I was weighing my options when I heard yelling.

"Back off new kid." Aaron said to Edward and Jake.

I quickly got up and got in the middle, "Edward, Jake outside now."

"NO." they said together.

"If you go outside I'll talk to you." I bribed.

"No Bella this guy needs a lesson in how to treat a lady." Jake said.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing, go sit back down." I said untangling myself from him.

"She hasn't told you either?" Edward asked, "Guess you aren't that close."

"I haven't told you shit either Edward." I snapped.

"Starting the party without us Caleb?" Reid said coming over with Pogue, and Tyler.

"What is going on?" Provost yelled.

"Nothing sir, just a misunderstanding." I said.

"Nothing!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yes, nothing." I said and glared at him.

"Miss Swan will you please follow me." Provost asked.

I reluctantly followed him to his office.

"Now please explain." He said sitting down.

"Sir there was a misunderstanding between Aaron Abbott and myself this morning and that's it." I said.

"Would it have anything to do with you ending up in the nurses' office?" he asked.

"Yes sir it would, but it's nothing I can't take care of." I assured him.

"What about our new students you seem to be acquainted with them." He pressed.

"Yes sir; we attended school together." I said.

"I take it things didn't end well." He implied.

"That would be correct, but I assure you it will not affect anything." I said.

"I hope not Miss Swan." Provost said. "If you have any other trouble with Mr. Abbott please come and see me."

I left his office and headed to watch the boys swim practice since I had a free period. I sat on the benches as Coach Carl came over to me.

"Bella Swan how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good Coach how are you?" I asked.

"Oh fine, ready to go to state." He said laughing. "Are you going to join the team?"

I laughed, "No Coach I'm just here to watch the boys; it's been a while since I've seen them swim."

"Well it will be nice to have you around again; maybe you can light a fire under their asses." Coach said and walked off.

"Hey." Tyler said coming out in his suit.

"Nice baby boy; leaves very little to the imagination." I said laughing.

"Hey it's not little." Tyler replied.

"You have been hanging around Reid too much." I said shaking my head.

"We heard what happened with Aaron." He said with a frown.

I groaned, "Shit; who told you?"

"Your ex." He said coming to sit with me, "You know Caleb's pissed. He wants Aaron's head on a platter along with Edward and Jake's. They keep claiming that you belong with them and not us."

"Yeah well I don't." I said.

"I know and he knows, but still Bella can you blame him for being possessive; I mean you are this smoking hot chick and here you have two other guys trying to win you over." Tyler explained. "Caleb is worried you are going to choose one of them."

"Tyler I'm not; I love Caleb and that's that. Will they always have a place in my heart, yes. Do I want to have some sort of relationship with them of course I do, but I won't risk my relationship with Caleb for them." I replied.

"Good to know." Tyler said.

"Look who's here, trouble herself." Reid said.

"Bite me Reid." I said.

"Where?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I was about to make some smartass comment when I saw Pogue and Caleb walking over.

"We are going to give you two a minute." Tyler said and pulled Reid away.

Pogue gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back.

Caleb stopped in front of me, "You should have told me."

"I was going to, but I thought I should wait so you wouldn't commit murder on school property." I said trying to make him laugh.

"It isn't funny Bella." Caleb said his eyes cold and hard.

"I know okay; I just didn't know how to tell you." I said.

Caleb pulled me up so I was standing in front of him, "He's going to pay you got that." He said putting his forehead to mine.

"I know." I replied.

"You are not getting out of my sight." Caleb said and kissed me.

We heard everyone whistling and yelling good job and I started laughing.

"Danvers, let the pretty girl go so she can assess your abilities." Coach yelled.

"Blow them out of the water." I whispered.

The final swim meet was the free style which had Caleb and Chase both competing for that spot. I watched as Caleb and Chase were neck to neck in the final lap. Suddenly I felt a power surge and when I looked towards the pool Caleb hit his head on the wall and started to sink. I jumped into the pool and brought him back to the surface. It took about 10 minutes for him to come around.

"Caleb are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said starting to sit up.

"No lay down." I said trying to push him back.

"Bella I'm fine." He said.

"Dude Chase smoked your ass." Reid said.

I looked over to Chase and I could feel power coming off of him, but I didn't understand how I couldn't notice it before.

"You alright Caleb?" Chase asked and offered his hand to help Caleb up.

Caleb didn't take it as he stood up, "Yeah I'm good." He grabbed my hand and helped me up, "Come on Bella you need to get out of those wet clothes." He said and wrapped his arms around me protectively as he glared at Chase.

**Caleb's Point of View**

I had to get Bella away from Chase quickly. I know I saw Chase's eyes go black in the pool. I grabbed my clothes and drove Bella to her dorm.

Once we were in the room I told her, "I saw Chase's eyes go black like ours do."

"Are you sure?" she asked stripping out of her clothes.

"Yea I am." I said turning away as she took off her bra.

"That would explain what I felt." She said and I turned to look at her, "While I was watching you I felt a surge of power I guess it was him, but how is he one of us?"

"I don't know; I'm going to call Pogue and we are going to sneak into the records room tonight." I told her.

"I'll come with you." She said.

"NO." I stated, "You need to stay here and get some rest."

"Caleb I'm not a child." Bella said.

"I know that, but I will back later tonight." I said and kissed her forehead.

I pulled my cell out and called Pogue. I told him what I saw and he met me by the administration building. We snuck in and started searching for Chase's file; we found it and found out he was adopted. His adopted parents were killed in a car accident on his 18th birthday. We called Tyler and Reid to meet at the old house so we could tell them what we found.

"So Chase is the sixth." Reid said.

"Looks that way." I replied.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked.

I was about to answer when my phone rang; it was Bella.

"Bella what's up?" I asked.

**Bella's Point of View**

I fell asleep after Caleb left and when I woke up I saw Kate was in her bed;

"Kate." I said walking over.

She didn't respond and when I turned her over she was covered in bites. I called 911 and they took her to the hospital. I went back to my room and collapsed on my bed. There was a knock on my door and I opened it to see Caleb, only it didn't feel like it was him.

"Hey babe." He said and I knew it wasn't Caleb, because my Caleb knew I hated being called babe.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

The Caleb imposter sighed and I saw him change into Chase, "Guess I can't get anything pass you."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want your power and I want Caleb's, but yours comes first." He said nonchalantly.

"No way in hell." I replied through gritted teeth.

"How's Kate doing with that spell I used on her?" he asked.

"You son of a bitch you take it off now." I yelled and leaped for him, but he threw me back using his power.

"You are a feisty one, maybe I should keep you around; I like to try and tame wild things." Chase said and came over to me. He grabbed my chin and kissed me, "You taste good too."

I let my eyes go black and threw him against the wall, "Take the spell off of her."

He got up and I felt myself flying again, "Bella, Bella, Bella, you are powerful, but you haven't ascended yet. Look I was going to make you will me your power, but the thing is I can't help but find you sexy and alluring so I want you. I want you the way Caleb wants you so if you give yourself to me I'll take the spell off."

"No." I said pulling glass from the mirror out of my arm, "You can't handle me." I said.

Using he forced me into his arms and started kissing my neck, "Bella you know you want me."

"Yeah like I want a hole in my head." I said and tried to get out of his hold.

He sent me flying and pinned me against the wall and then grabbed my phone.

"Let's call lover boy." Chase wickedly grinned and put the phone on speaker;

"Bella what's up?" I heard Caleb ask.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella's pinned to the wall at the moment, but we can talk." Chase said smoothly.

"Chase what have you done?" Caleb growled.

"Nothing yet; she's a spit fire Bella and is refusing my advances." Chase said and then put his hand under my shirt and rubbed along my stomach. "She is incredibly soft Caleb I don't see how you stay off of her; I know I won't."

"You touch her I swear to god I'll kill you." Caleb yelled and I heard his car start up.

"Sounds like you boys are on your way to join the party. I'll see you soon at the old Putnam barn." Chase said and hung up. "Come on you need to get ready for a party."

**A/N: Okay well there you go Chapter 8 and hope you guys liked it. Please Review and let me know what you guys liked or didn't like. Also I want to know where you guys think the story should go from here; ideas on what to do with Chase, Victoria, the love square, etc….**


	10. The Barn

Chapter 9: The Barn

**Caleb's Point of View**

"Damn it!" I said and hung up.

"Where are they?" Reid asked.

"The old Putnam Barn." I replied.

"Caleb, Chase has already ascended we won't be a match for him even with all of us." Tyler said.

"So what do you suggest?" I snapped.

"The Cullen's and the pack." He said.

"No way in hell." I replied.

"He's right." Pogue said, "It would even out the odds."

I hated to admit it, but they were right; Pogue called them and told them the deal. We met about a mile down the road from the barn.

"I knew you would get her into trouble." Edward said walking towards me.

"Hey back off man, it's not our fault; Chase is consumed with wanting power." Tyler said.

"What is it with this power?" Rosalie asked.

"It's addicting; the more you use, the more you want." I said.

"How do you get more?" Jasper asked.

"If someone wants more he has to have another member will him their power, but if one us wills our power we die." Tyler explained.

"So he wants Bella's power?" Jake asked.

"Ding, ding, we have a winner." Reid said.

"Look are you gonna help us or not?" Pogue asked.

"Of course we are." Sam stated.

"Alright they are about a mile up the road at a barn; let us go in and you guys get Bella out of here." I said.

"What about you?" Rosalie asked.

"We will be fine, just get her out of here." I said and we got back in the car.

We got back in my car and headed for the barn.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Okay how much longer are we gonna wait?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked stroking my cheek and I had to hold back from puking.

"I'm freezing my ass off." I said shivering for the millionth time. He had to pick a skimpy dress.

"I can warm you up." He said seductively and ran his hands along my sides.

"On second thought I'll freeze." I replied.

"Oh come on Bella you might like it." He said.

"Like I would like a hole in my head." I mumbled, "But right now compared to this a hole in my head sounds like a better option."

I had no way of getting out of these spelled ropes unless Chase undid them himself.

"Oh don't be like that Bella." Chase said. "You know I don't think your boys are going to show."

"Think again." A voice said and I looked to see Caleb with the boys. "Let her go."

"Now the party can really get started." Chase said.

"Oh yeah because it has just been nonstop partying before now. You boys have just missed out." I said sarcastically.

Reid stifled a laugh, but the others had death glares on Chase.

"If you have touched her…" Caleb said.

"Oh you mean like this?" Chase asked and grabbed my face kissing it.

I tried to get away, but no use. I could barely see as Caleb and boys made their move; Chase's eyes went black and the boys were pinned against the wall.

"Chase I swear to god you touch them I'll kill you." I said.

"We won't have to worry about them much longer." Chase said and gave my cheek a stroke. "You know boys I was going to drain little Bella here, but damn she is too fine a piece of ass to waste. Have you had her yet Caleb?" Before Caleb could answer Chase looked up, "You brought some friends."

Next thing I knew I saw the Cullen's and pack fall through the roof and were pinned against the wall next to the boys.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," Chase said walking over to them. "You didn't think you vamps and wolves would get by someone as powerful as me."

Chase went on and on, but I quit listening; we were all trapped unless someone came up with a good plan. I had a plan, it wasn't a good plan and no one was going to like it, but we didn't have any other options.

"Chase," I said. He turned to look at me, "You're right about the whole I might enjoy it thing. The entire time I've been here the boys haven't done anything to them," I said indicating the Cullen's and the pack, "They hurt me and the boys have just given them a pass, but you haven't."

Chase smiled and walked over to me, "After what they did to you they don't deserve a pass."

"And I don't want them to have a pass; I want to make them pay." I said.

He stroked my cheek, "I knew the moment I saw you, you were like me."

He untied my hands, pulled me to him, and kissed me. I returned the kiss and wrapped my hands around his neck. I knew that everyone was going to be mad, but this was the only option; play along until my opening came up.

"Bella how can you?" Alice asked.

I broke the kiss and sneered, "Please Alice, spare me that crap. I mean you all left me and the boys well they are nothing compared to Chase."

The boys looked at me and I saw that they knew my plan and were going to play along.

"Come on B don't do this; he has to have her under a spell." Pogue said.

"It's no spell Pogue." I said.

"The only person who you know that's under a spell is Kate; those damn spiders." Chase said grinning. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him, "So what do we do now my sweet." Chase asked as he kissed the back of my neck. I was seriously going to take a boiling hot shower when this was over with.

I turned to Chase and put my hands on his shoulders, "Now we bring you to your knees." I said and kneed him in the groin and then turned my eyes black and flung him out through the window.

Immediately Chase's hold on everyone was lifted and they fell to the ground.

Caleb was by my side in a second, "You okay?" he asked running his hands over me to see if I was hurt. He saw the huge cut on my arm from the glass and his eyes went black, "Get out of here Bella."

Before we could do anything all of us were flung back against the wall, "That wasn't very nice Bella." Chase said walking back into the barn. He let me drop and then flung me against another wall, "You should have stayed on my side, we could have been great together." He flung me into the support beam and gashed my head open.

"Bella!" Jake yelled, "Touch her again I'll kill you."

"Technically puppy I'm not touching her." Chase replied and I was flung against the wall. "Now Caleb it's almost 12:01 which means it's almost time for you to ascend."

I looked at Caleb and we shared that same knowing look; Chase had no clue that it was me who was about to ascend.

"Hey Chase," I said and stood up, "Let me ask you a question; what's it like knowing we get everything we ever wanted and you have nothing. You can't have power like Caleb and you can't have me."

That did it he flung me through the window and into the pouring rain. That's when I felt it; the power growing inside me. I felt like my body was on fire, but then I felt energized from the electricity I felt as well. Finally it ended and I heard Chase;

"Why haven't you ascended?" he screamed.

I flung open the barn doors, "Because you got your shit twisted; it wasn't him who was going to ascend tonight," I flung him against the wall, "It was me."

"I'm more powerful than you." Chase said.

He formed a sort of energy ball and threw it at me, but I stopped it, "Really can you do that or how about this?" I focused on the energy and threw it back at him. It hit him and he was thrown into the lantern and it dropped into the hay starting a fire.

Chase got up and I saw power building around him; he looked at me, "Game over Bella; if you won't will me your power I will kill those you love."

He turned to the boys, the Cullen's and the pack (who had been released from the wall) and allowed the power to build even more. As he was about to throw all the force towards them I got in front of them and when he threw it I stopped it.

"Get out of here." I said holding the power Chase had sent.

"Bella we aren't leaving you." Caleb said trying to grab my hand.

The fire in the barn was raging and I knew they wouldn't leave so I did the only thing I could do; I used and threw them outside. The fire covered all the entrances which trapped Chase and myself. I couldn't hold the force back much longer and I l felt the heat from the flames start to burn my skin. Chase gave me a smirk as the top of the roof fell on him. I knew he wasn't dead like I hoped, but I couldn't focus on that I had to get out of here, so I used every ounce of power I had.

**Caleb's Point of View**

I stood up and tried to run back to the barn, but where we had been thrown out was covered in flames.

"Bella!" I yelled as the flames rose higher.

No one said anything all they did was watch in horror. Pogue came over to me and that's when I saw it; white light.

"Everyone get back!" I screamed and we all did.

The remaining windows shattered and the fire died down; soon after so did the white light.

I ran to the barn and caught Bella as she crumbled.

"Bella." I said, but she didn't respond.

"She used too much." Pogue said.

"But she isn't aging." Tyler said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Our bodies can't handle the power we have; when we use too much we age physically. Maybe Bella's immune, she is the first girl to be born." I said.

"My dad had a different theory." Reid said and we all looked at him, "Bella may not age on the outside, but it still takes a toll. He thinks that when she passed out that one night it was because she used too much and her body shut down."

"What is her heart doing?" I asked the vamps.

"It's slow." Carlisle said.

"We need to get her to Harold." I said and picked her up.

We drove back to my house where everyone met us and Harold assessed Bella.

"Her body is worn out; she needs rest and I don't when she's going to wake up." Harold said after he took a look.

"Harold do you need some help; I mean we can look after Bella since we don't sleep." Carlisle said.

"NO!" I said, "You are not getting anywhere near her."

"Caleb, why don't you and the boys go upstairs and watch Bella while we talk to our guests." Harold said.

I nodded and ran up the stairs followed by the guys.

Bella was lying in my bed and she was so pale. Her breathing was shallow and very slow.

"She's going to be okay man." Pogue said.

"Why aren't you at the hospital with Kate?" I asked.

"When we were on our way over here Harold was on duty; he said she was fine as soon as Bella knocked Chase down after she ascended. My mom's picking her up and I'm going to stay in the dorm with her tonight." Pogue said.

"Pogue go ahead and go over there; in fact all you boys go home." I said.

They left and about 10 minutes later my mom came into my room, "Hey how is she?"

"Still out." I said.

"Caleb, we have decided to take the offer from the Cullen's and the pack." My mother said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because with Chase still out there and apparently this vampire after Bella we need all the help we can get. I know you don't like it and neither do I, but sometimes we have to put away our personal differences to protect those we love and I know you love Bella." My mother explained. "They won't be watching her at night because she will be staying here at the house, but they will be staying close to you all."

I didn't want this, but I had to think about Bella and what was best for her, "Okay." I said.

"Get some sleep." She said and left.

I walked over to my couch and fell asleep.

"Caleb." I heard someone call from the distance, but I ignored it. "Caleb." It said again and I started to wake up.

I opened my eyes and looked to the bed to find it empty. I looked around the room and saw Bella walking shakily towards my door.

I got up silently, walked over to Bella, and wrapped my arms around her, "Where do you think you're going?" I asked kissing her neck.

"I was going to go to the bathroom; I really need a shower." Bella said.

"Bella you can barely walk; just wait and rest some more." I said.

"Caleb." she said and I gave in.

"Fine, but I'm carrying you." I said and picked her up bridal style.

We got to the bathroom and I sat her down on the counter while I started the water. I left and came back with her clothes. I opened the door again to leave, but she stopped me;

"Caleb please." she said.

I closed the door and she pulled off my shirt, "Bella are you sure?" I asked.

She pulled my face to hers and kissed me, "Does that answer your question?" she asked.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again, but the meaning behind the kiss was much deeper. We both wanted to forget everything that had transpired tonight. We needed this; just the two of us…..with no interruptions.

**A/N: There it is chapter 9 and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	11. Important

IMPORTANT

I hate to say this but as of right now Darkened Twilight, Blood or Family, Witch To Choose, and The Covenant and Bella are all on Hiatus. I will return to them once my writer's block on these stories goes away. Right now in each story there are so many ways for this to go and I can't decide the path to take. I am sorry for this, but I want to give you all the best and if I try to write any of them right now my work would be sloppy and confusing. Sorry again.


	12. Acceptance

Chapter 10: Acceptance

**Bella's Point of View**

It had been a week since the battle with Chase and I had finally recovered. I had been staying at Caleb's house because it was safer. At school the Cullen's and pack tried to talk to me, but I had been in a daze. Today was the first day I felt awake; it took some getting used the power. It makes you feel like there is something in you that has so much pressure built up that if you don't release it you'll combust, but I can't release it; I can't lose control. Being with Caleb makes it easier to deal with and takes my focus away from the feeling; that's probably because of our extracurricular activities.

"Wake up beautiful." I heard Caleb said and kissed my temple.

"Five more minutes." I said.

"I'm sorry, but Kate and my mother won't allow that." He chuckled.

I looked up at him, "What do they have planned?" I asked.

"Something extremely horrifying…..a party." Caleb said over dramatizing it.

I laughed, "You're right that is horrifying."

"Oh it gets worse it's a theme party." Caleb said.

"Why are we having a theme party?" I asked.

"Well it's your birthday party since we have been so distracted." Caleb explained.

"Oh no." I groaned and fell back into the pillows.

"Yes and I have strict orders to have you up and dressed in 15 minutes." Caleb replied.

I sat up and looked at him, "What's the theme?" I asked.

"Beats me." He replied.

I got out of bed and threw on a t-shirt, jeans and put my hair up in a ponytail. I headed for door, but Caleb stopped me;

"What no kiss?" he asked.

I smiled and leaned close and said, "Nope." Then quickly exited the room.

As I walked into the living room Kate and Evelyn were waiting for me;

"Well look who's finally up." Kate teased. "You look better."

I laughed, "I feel better; so what's the plan?"

"Shopping for a dress for tonight." Evelyn said.

"Honestly you guys I don't need a party." I said.

"Yes you do, after everything that has happened we need some fun." Kate replied. "Don't worry it's not fancy."

"Okay," I said cautiously, "Where are we going?"

Two hours later we all had our outfits picked out and I was the only one who had a purple dress. It was strapless ruffle mini party dress; normally I didn't do purple, but the dress was gorgeous. We got back to the Danvers mansion and I saw the Cullen's vehicles parked in the drive;

"What do they want?" Kate sneered as we got out of the car.

We walked into the house and there they were all the Cullen's and the pack.

"Bella," Alice said cautiously, "You have your color back."

"Yeah well I just needed rest." I replied. "What do you want?"

"We would like to talk to you about Victoria; she was spotted earlier while you were out." Carlisle answered

"NO," Kate said and I looked at her, "Look here tonight there is no drama. Tonight we are celebrating Bella's birthday and I will not tolerate talking about this crap. Bella has had a hard year and she deserves fun not headaches. Tomorrow you can discuss this Victoria, but tonight is a drama free." Kate grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the stairs, but I stopped her.

"Kate they're right and I need to talk to them." I said.

"No tonight nothing is going to come between you and this party." Kate said stomping her foot.

"Did you seriously just stomp your foot?" Emmett asked.

Kate fumed and started for him, but I stopped her, "Kate I know you want to do my hair so how about you go upstairs and start the curling iron and I will be up in a minute." I said.

"You have five any more than that and I call Caleb and let him know they are here." Kate said.

She went upstairs and I turned to face everyone, "What is going on?"

"She was in the woods watching the town and tracking your scent." Rose said to me.

"Did she follow it here?" I asked.

"No we ran her off, but I'm sure she will be back." She replied.

"Bella," Alice said, "Why didn't you invite us to your party?"

I sighed, "Alice if you haven't noticed this entire week I have been in a daze and I didn't even know about the party until this morning when I woke up."

"Five minutes is up," Kate said as she came down the stairs, "Now get out."

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked.

"I'll make you a deal you leave now you all can come tonight." Kate said.

The pack and the Cullen's smiled and left;

"What the hell Kate?" I asked as we went up the stairs.

"Look I wasn't going to get them out of this house any other way." Kate explained.

"I don't want fighting." I said.

"There won't be fighting." Kate assured me and started on my hair.

By the time she was finished my hair was spiral curled in a half up half down style. My make-up was light and fun nothing too flashy except the eyes and lips.

"Now for the final touch." Kate said and reached in a box.

She pulled out a gorgeous Venetian masks that was white with purple and rhinestones and glitter. I put on the mask and took in my appearance;

"Damn girl you know I never thought you one for purple, but you look amazing. I better not see Caleb putting his hands up that dress." Kate teased. "Can you guess the theme?"

"Masquerade?" I guessed.

"Close; Mardi Gras Carnival!" Kate exclaimed.

We started for the door, but I stopped, "Crap I need some jewelry." I said and turned to my jewelry box.

"No we don't have time." Kate said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs and into the waiting limo.

**Caleb's Point of View**

"Dude your mom and Kate did an amazing job." Reid said as we looked around the party space.

Gold, purple, silver, and green covered the entire room. Everyone was in masks and it was hard to find anyone we knew. Mom had really out done herself, but then again for Bella she always did.

"Hello boys." I heard Kate's voice and turned to see her in a royal blue halter dress with matching heels and her masks was blue and gold with glitter on it.

"How did you know it was us?" Tyler asked.

"Easy you four are the only ones standing around waiting for someone while everyone else is mingling." Kate said and kissed Pogue.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Around," she said and had a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "It wouldn't be as fun if I just handed her over so you have to find her."

"Hey it's like Where's Waldo." Reid said slapping me on the back.

"That's not nice Kate." I said.

"Never said I was," Kate replied and looked at Pogue, "Let's get a drink." They started walking off and then Kate called over her shoulder, "You have some competition tonight Caleb; I invited the Cullen's and the pack. Happy hunting."

Pogue stopped in his tracks and asked her, "Why in the hell did you invite them?"

Kate shrugged, "Because I know she wants them here and I don't want to hear one word about it. I don't like it either, but this isn't about us tonight is about her so suck it up."

Pogue and Kate left to go to the refreshment bar while me, Tyler, and Reid started scouting. Immediately I spotted the pack, who were in black suits and white masks like all the rest of us guys. Jake and I locked eyes and started staring each other down.

He walked over and said, "Where's Bella?"

"Like we'd tell you." Reid said. "Why don't you tuck your tail between your legs and run along home."

"We won't leave her alone…Victoria was spotted." The one named Sam said.

"We can protect her." I growled.

"Like you protected her from Chase." Paul sneered.

"Back off dog breath." Tyler said.

"Hey," Kate said walking over to us, "Down boys tonight isn't the night. Now unless you all can play nice you have to leave. That includes you Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb." Kate looked behind me and smirked, "Looks like you decided to join the fun; nice dresses."

I turned to see the Cullen's standing behind us; I sized up Edward and he did the same to me;

"Have you seen Bella?" Alice asked.

"Let me save you the time." Kate said, "No they haven't and I'm not saying anything." Then she looked at Edward, "Look in my head all you want to pretty boy, but with Bella's help I blocked it so like Caleb, the boys, and the pack you are just going to have to hunt for her." And then Kate walked off.

I looked at Edward and Jake, "Don't even think about going near her." I said and walked off in the opposite direction of Kate to find Bella; no way they would stick together.

**Bella's Point of View**

I watched the whole intimidation fest transpire; why do guys have to have a mine is bigger than yours contest? Kate walked over to me and I handed her a glass of wine;

"So?" I asked.

"So, it's playing out perfectly; now you can talk to each of them without interruptions." She replied.

On our way over I told Kate I needed to deal with Edward and Jake once and for all and she agreed. So we came up with this little plan; I think I'm starting to rub off on her too much.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anything for my girl on her birthday." Kate said.

I watched as Jake split from the pack and started to wonder outside so I followed and snuck up on him;

"Nice night huh?" I asked.

"Bella?" he said as he took off his mask.

"Yep, you look good in a suit Jake." I replied.

"You look amazing." He said just staring at me.

"Yeah well purple isn't really my color, but with this dress it works." I said and took a drink of wine, "Jake we need to talk and this is the only way. Before you say anything I know you love me and I admit it I love you, but not as much as I do Caleb. I want you in my life, but I'm not the one for you Jake; I never was."

"Bella I can't accept that." He said.

"No, you can accept it you just don't want to." I stated.

"Maybe that's true, but if you were in my position what would you do?" he asked.

"I would let you go and let you find happiness with who you want. You are trying to force me into something I don't want. Do you think I would do that to you?" I asked.

"No." he replied quietly.

"Then why are you doing it to me?" I asked stroking his cheek.

"Because I'm afraid to lose you." He said.

"Jake you can't lose me even if you try." I said and then reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

"I still love you Bella and I still want you to choose me but…" he trailed.

"But…" I said.

"But I want you to be happy." Jake said and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Jake." I said, "Better get back inside; who knows you might meet someone."

One down and two to go I thought to myself and I navigated my way through the crowd. It didn't take me very long to find Edward, but getting him alone I knew would be a problem.

"Interesting evening," I heard someone say and turned to see Rose standing next to me.

"Yes it is." I replied.

"You plan this?" she asked.

"No, but I saw an opportunity and decided to take it." I said taking a glass of wine off the tray.

"Has the mutt decided to back off?" she asked.

"The mutt has a name and yes he has." I said.

"You need any help?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked; think you can get your brother alone?" I asked.

"Leave it to me." She said and disappeared. Within ten minutes she was back, "Down the hall third door on your left." She said and I thanked her.

I walked to where she said he would be and I decided to use so I let my eyes go black and popped into the room undetected. He was there standing in the moonlight lost in thought.

"I remember that look," I said and he jumped.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "Remind me to give Rose a present for helping me."

"Why did you want to talk alone?" he asked.

"You know why; it's easier and this is how our conversation should go." I replied.

"There's no changing your mind is there." Edward stated.

"No, I love him Edward." I said, "That doesn't mean I don't love you too, but it's not like it used to be."

"Was it because I left?" he questioned.

"Partly, but not completely; Caleb has always held my heart ever since we were kids." I said.

"He's lucky, but then again so am I even though I held your heart for a short time. I would rather have had some time than none at all." Edward said.

"You will always have a piece of my heart Edward nothing will ever change that. We just weren't supposed to be and even though I'm still hurt by what you did I know now that it's what was supposed to happen." I replied.

"You look gorgeous tonight." Edward said crossing the distance between us, "Any chance I can have a dance?"

I smiled, "Of course, but I think the first dance should go to Caleb."

"Yes, I think after what I've put both of you through you deserve that semblance of normalcy." He chuckled.

"Edward when are you going to get it….we'll never be normal, but I appreciate the gesture." I said and he escorted me back to the party.

**Caleb's Point of View**

I had been searching for a good hour and still no sign of Bella, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Edward;

"What do you want?" I asked stiffening.

"To make amends; my behavior towards you and Bella was atrocious and unacceptable." He said.

I was shocked and asked, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because someone made me realize how wrong I've been." He said and pointed behind me.

I turned to see a girl in a strapless purple dress smirking at me and when I looked into her eyes I knew it was Bella. She walked out to the patio and I followed like a little puppy. She was looking up at the night sky and I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You look magical." I whispered.

She laughed, "Is that the best line you have?"

I smiled into her hair, "No, but maybe this will make up for it." I said and turned her to face me.

I pulled out a little black box and watched her open it. At first she quiet and I started to get nervous;

"It's called a journey necklace and it was extreme significance. I thought you would like it, but if you don't I can…" I was cut off by her lips on mine.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to start writing again, but finally this story is back on track for the most part. Now Bella's outfit is on my profile page. Please review and don't worry there is more Masquerade Madness coming up.**


	13. Picking Up The Pieces

_**Picking Up The Pieces**_

**Bella's Point of View**

The masquerade was going so great; Caleb and I had been dancing for two hours and everyone was finally getting along. Reid and Tyler had convinced Emmett and some of the pack to play a joke on Aaron and the Neanderthals who decided to crash the party. Esme was talked to Evelyn about redecorating the house and for the first time since I got here Evelyn wasn't drinking.

"Bella," Caleb whispered in my ear and I looked at him, "Would you go with me to see my dad tomorrow?"

I smiled and kissed him, "Of course."

"Mind if I cut in?" I heard Jake ask.

Caleb spun me to Jake and we started dancing;

"So how does it feel to be the Bell of the Ball?" Jake asked.

I laughed, "Couldn't come up with anything better?" I teased.

"This place isn't that bad other than the asses we just threw out." Jake said indicating Aaron and his bunch.

"Well it wouldn't be a party if they didn't try to ruin it." I replied.

"I like this Bella more; she more carefree." Jake said as we swayed.

"Well here I feel at home." I said, "When are you going back?"

"Not until we get Victoria." Jake said turning serious.

"May I have a turn?" I heard Edward ask and I was handed off to him.

"Jake's right we won't leave until Victoria is taken care of." Edward said.

"I know, but for now let's just have fun." I said as the music turned fast pacing and I looked at him, "Think you can keep up?"

Amazingly Edward was very good at modern dancing although Emmett sat there and made fun of him. Midnight rolled around and the older people (minus Esme and Carlisle) started to leave. Everyone was having a good time until I felt a wave a power. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler and I all tensed immediately and started looking around.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Power." Reid said.

I started focusing and finally I could sense Chase; when I opened my eyes and looked towards the bar there he was hidden behind his mask. He smirked at me and I walked over to him followed closely by everyone else.

"Well, well don't you look stunning Bella." Chase said when I was in front of him, "Purple suits you."

"What are you doing here Chase?" I asked.

"Oh well I heard there was a party and I couldn't miss seeing you in a dress." Chase replied reaching out to brush my arm, but Caleb, Jake and Edward were in front of me immediately.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Caleb said menacing.

"Oh don't be so upset Caleb nothing I haven't done before." Chase replied.

I grabbed Caleb's arm as he reached for Chase, "Caleb now isn't the time."

"Yes Caleb listen to her; oh Bella I met a friend of yours and we hit it off." Chase said.

"Hello Bella," I heard a sickly sweet voice say and turned to see a woman with flaming red hair, "How are you?"

The pack started breathing heavily and I tried to calm them, "Boys stop it now; otherwise you expose us all." That calmed them down a bit and I turned my attention back to Victoria, "I'm just peachy; how's James? Oh that's right he's a pile of ash isn't he."

Victoria bared her teeth at me and Chase grabbed her, "Easy kitten we don't want a scene here." He said to her then looked at me, "You have fire Bella but I would be careful."

"No it's you who should be careful." Edward said looking directly at Victoria, "You won't get her."

"We'll see." Victoria snapped. "See you very soon Bella."

"I'm counting on it because the next time we meet Victoria only one of us will be leaving fully intact." I replied.

"Yes and it will be me." She said.

"Come now Victoria I think we have worn out our welcome; see you at school." Chase said and then left.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine." I replied as Caleb rubbed my back. "We have to deal with them and soon."

"We will." Pogue said.

"No you guys won't." I replied as we walked out of the building.

"WHAT?" Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, and Reid yelled.

"You heard me." I said putting on my coat.

"You can't expect us to stand back and watch." Caleb said grabbing my arm.

"That's exactly what I expect; you guys haven't ascended you're no match for Chase." I said.

"And you are?" Reid asked.

"Compared to you boys yes." I replied.

"Bella you can't over use." Pogue said.

"I'll be fine but for now you all stay out of this fight; let us handle it." I said referring to the pack and Cullen's.

"No." Caleb said, "I'm the next leader of this Covenant and I'm pulling rank."

I looked at Caleb, "I never did follow orders well Caleb." I said challenging him.

"If you are going to be part of this Covenant you will." He replied.

"So you're saying either I fall in line behind you or get out." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

I yanked off the necklace he gave me and threw it at him, "I have always followed you Caleb and trusted you this once I'm asking you to trust me and you can't do it. Take your necklace take it all because you have to be willing to trust me to be with me. Get in line or get out well I'm out."

I started walking and got into my limo; Caleb never once tried to stop me.

**Caleb's Point of View**

"You ass." Kate said and ran to catch up with Bella.

"Man why do you always have to try and be leader huh?" Reid asked me.

"Because I am." I replied.

"Caleb, do us all a favor and get that stick out of your ass." Tyler said, "Bella has ascended and she's right; she's more equipped than we are."

"So what I let her go into the lion's den alone?" I yelled.

"She won't be alone she has the Cullen's and pack." Pogue said. "Maybe this is just one time where we can't help."

"You should trust her," Edward said, "I didn't and look at me; I'm standing here alone and envious of you because you have her. You don't trust her you will be where I am right now."

I walked away and got into my limo and headed home. I knew I wouldn't be seeing Bella tonight and it killed me. I hadn't slept without her in so long and now it was lonely. I pulled out my cell and dialed Bella's number, but it went straight to voicemail;

"Bella it's me; look I'm sorry for what I said. I had no right to say what I did and I'm really sorry, Please call me back." I said and hung up.

I went to sleep and when I woke up I heard my mom in the kitchen.

"Good morning lazy bones." She said as I walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making breakfast." She replied.

"You never make breakfast and I thought you would be passed out drunk." I blurted out.

"Caleb sit down." My mom said and I did, "I know this last year I haven't been the mother I should have been, but last night Bella came by and we talked."

"Bella was here?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, she came by to talk to you, but when she saw you were asleep she didn't want to wake you. We talked and she put some things in perspective for me. I know you aren't like your father and I'm sorry for my behavior." My mother said taking my hand.

"Mom it's alright." I said shocked at her change in attitude.

"No it's not; I've been blaming your father for so long I nearly lost you. It's time we both go see him." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Today will you go with me to see your father?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said and hugged her.

"I know you were supposed to go with Bella, but she suggested that it would be better if we went." Mom said.

"Sounds good." I replied.

We finished breakfast and then got dressed. I drove us out to the old house and Gorman was there waiting;

"Bella called," he explained, "He's waiting for ya."

Mom and I made our way up the stairs slowly and finally we were in the room. We walked over to the man who once I considered my father and there were two chairs next to him.

"Evelyn." He whispered when he saw my mother.

Tears were welling up in her eyes, "Hello my darling." She replied.

He looked at me, "Caleb, you look so…." He couldn't finish.

"Hey." Was all I could manage to say.

"I'm sorry." My dad said.

The tears started rolling down my mother's cheeks as she embraced him, "I forgive you William." She said as she cried.

My father hugged her best he could and then looked at me and I stepped forward;

"I'm still angry." I said.

"You should be." He replied.

I bent down and hugged him and for the first time in a year I felt like I had my family back. Now the only thing left to do was grovel to Bella and when her back, but for now I just wanted to be with my mom and dad.

**Bella's Point of View**

I went got Caleb's message and went to go see him, but he was asleep so I sat down and talked with Evelyn. I left the house before Caleb got up praying that things were going to get better. I went back to the dorms to change into my ribbed two in one cowl jumper, blue skinny jeans and grey slouchy knee boots. I decided to head over to Grams' old house. I got there and went inside. Everything was covered with sheets and I just started to wonder. It had been so long since I had been and yet nothing had change. The furniture was still where it was the last time I was here and I still knew where all the hidden crevices were. I slowly started to ascend the stairs and at the top of them I looked back. The boys and I used to slide down the stair banister all the time. I started walking down the halls and everywhere I turned there was a memory I cherished. I felt like this is where I was always meant to be; like the house had been waiting for me to return. I opened the door at the end of the hall which led to my old room. My tiny little bed was still situated in the corner of the room, my doll house Uncle Gorman had built was in the center and my drawings still hung on the walls. This was my comfort zone; no matter what happened I was safe here. I started scanning the drawings and pictures that hung around the room; they were all of either me and the boys or dad, Grams, and I.

"You always were happiest here." I heard my dad's voice say and turned to see him in the doorway, "Doesn't your old man get a hug?"

I ran to him and hugged him tight, "What are you doing here?" I asked pulling away.

"Well I started missing you and decided to come for a visit. Kate said you weren't there or with the boys so I knew you'd be here." He said and hugged me again.

"I'm glad you came dad." I said.

Dad and I started looking around the house together reminiscing and laughing. Finally we ended up back downstairs and outside the piano room;

"I remember Mom insisted you take lessons." My dad said as he opened the door.

"Yeah and at first I hated it." I replied.

"Yes but you were a natural." My dad said. "So what's going on here?"

I told him everything about the Cullen's, the pack, Chase, and Victoria. He was worried about how my powers were working and how draining they could be, but I assured him I hadn't really used.

"Dad you wanna know the weirdest part of this whole thing; I don't feel the temptation to use. Everyone says it's addicting and using too much, but after I use I don't feel like I want more. After I ascended I just felt like a weight was placed on me." I said.

"Bella have you told anyone else?" Dad asked.

"No, you're the first person I've even mentioned it to. Caleb doesn't even know, but then again right now we aren't exactly talking." I replied.

"Give the boy a second chance; he's been told he's then next leader since he was born and that comes with a lot of responsibility. As far as what you just told me I have a feeling you're immune to the addiction, but that doesn't mean you're immune to the stress it places on your body. Just be careful." He said.

"You know I'm always careful Dad." I said.

"Well kiddo I'm starving; Harold, Garret, George, and I are all getting together and catching up." Dad said.

"So how about tomorrow you and I have dinner." I said as I locked up the house.

"Sounds great kiddo." He said and kissed my forehead.

Dad and I went our separate ways and I headed back to the dorms. When I got there Caleb was waiting outside my door;

"Hey," he said when he saw me.

"Hey." I replied.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're forgiven." I said and kissed him.

"Well everyone is up at Nicky's you wanna go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think after last night we need some fun." I said.

"Yeah." He said and we headed out to his car.

"How did it go with your dad?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Better than I thought. Bella thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

He stopped and looked at me, "For starting to put my family back together."

"I didn't do that Caleb you and your mom did." I said.

"No you did it; I don't know what I would do without you." He said and kissed me.

"Well unfortunately you're never going to find out." I said laughing against his lips.

"Good." he said and opened the door for me.

**A/N: Alright you guys I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going over the outline for the next chapter but it is going to take a little bit to get it up with the holidays and stuff. Also the next chapter has to be structured just right to set the pace for the events to follow so please be patient with me. Bella's outfit at the her Grams' house is on my profile. REVIEW!**


End file.
